MissionBring 'em Back Alive
by StoryGal85
Summary: This is just a story I did for fun for my friend and I thought I would share it here so that anyone with my particular taste in TV shows might enjoy it. In this story our heroes, the Magnificent Seven, are soldiers in WWII. They have to work together with some familiar allies to escape from behind enemy lines.


Preface: This story is dedicated to all men and woman serving in World War II. In historical accounts a lot of focus is put on American and English troops, not unworthily, but the other men fighting deserve recognition as well. I may not be able to do them justice but here is my attempt. I hope all enjoy.

Allied Air Base: Darwin, Australia, Oct. 6th, 1941

The small plane screamed through the air, dodging "enemy" fighters in a mock dogfight.

Twisting and turning with unbelieveable speed the pilot was obviously an expert of his craft.

English Colonel James Barton of the Royal Air Force. shaded his eyes as the planes passed by once more. Two of the "enemies" had landed, having been "shot down". "Now he's the one on our side right, Wing Commander?" He asked Wing Commander Tarryn Lane of the RAAF (Royal Australian Air Force) standing beside him.

"That's him, Sir," Commander Lane said with a brief smile of pride. "He's our finest pilot. He's an expert in survival. That man once survived the Koolau desert for six days with food or water. If anyone can pull off your mission it would be him, Sir."

Colonel Barton continued to follow the "battle" through the skies, "And what's his name?"

"Flight Lieutenant Vin Tanner, Sir."

Barton nodded, "I'm interested...send him to me when he lands."

Lane saluted as the Colonel walked away then turned to his radio man, "Tell Flight Lieutenant Tanner that he's cleared for landing."

"Yes, Sir!" The radio operator said with a salute then he picked up his microphone, "Blue Bandit this is base, do you copy? over."

A soft voice came over the speaker in a thick Aussie accent, "Loud and clear Base, over."

"You have been cleared for immediate landing. Use runway five. over"

"Copy, over and out."

Lane watched as his friend swung the "Boomerang" around and expertly guided it onto the runway, touching down easily. Walking over to the landing pad where the planes were parked he waited for Tanner to shut his engine down and climb out of the cockpit.

"That was some of the best flying I have ever seen anyone do, including yourself!" Lane said, slapping Vin on the shoulder.

Vin slipped the life vest over his head and placed it inside the cockpit. Reaching back inside he withdrew a battered felt hat, the ever-present hawk feather tucked into the band, "Thanks, Tarryn but that wasn't anything special, just flying," he said as he placed the hat on his head.

"Come on!" Lane said walking back towards the bunkers, "That was amazing! You took out five apponents! I still don't know how come they promoted me and not you."

Vin shook his head, "You earned it. You are a great leader. I am just better at flying than standing on the ground giving orders."

Lane pretened to look hurt, "Is that all you think I do all day? Stand around and give orders?"

Vin grinned, "If the shoe fits..."

Lane took a swing at his friend's head wich was easily dodged, "You're getting slow in your old age." Vin teased.

"Now it's old age huh? You'll come up with any excuse you can to make yourself look better won't you?"

Vin smiled and shrugged, "Maybe I am just better than you."

"Prove it!" Lane said as he took off running for the main barracks. Vin smiled and took off after him.

Colonel Barton looked out at the ongoing race and smiled. True it wasn't correct military procedure to have officer's racing each other on base but they looked like they were having fun. Troop morale was low as the war drug on. His smile faded as he thought of the mission he had lined up for Flt. Lt. Tanner. A mission from which he might not return. Turning away from the window Barton looked at the man seated in his desk chair. "Are we sure that this intelligence raid is nessesary, Sir?"

General Brice swung the chair around to face Barton, "You know it is, Colonel."

Barton nodded and looked once more out the window where the two men were talking and laughing.

Brice stood and followed Barton's line of sight. He saw the friends goofing off and couldn't help but smile. Too many times he had seen friends & family torn apart by war. It was refreshing to see some happiness. He, like Barton hated to send anyone on the mission they had lined up, but the Intel was vital to the allies. It couldn't be helped.

The two men watched as Tanner and Lane split up. Lane heading for the mess hall and Tanner coming to the general's quarters. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and a crisp, "Flight Lieutenant Tanner reporting as ordered, Sir!"

"Come in," Brice said taking a seat once more.

Tanner walked into the room, stopping at the center in front of the desk and saluting.

Brice saluted back, "At ease."

Vin put his arms behind his back and loosened his stance.

General Brice looked Vin up and down then motioned to a chair, "Have a seat, Son."

Vin sat down but kept his back straight, it wasn't often he got called in to face a general of Brice's calliber. General Brice had been a cadet during the first world war and had made quite a name for himself as a stern, hard leader. What only those under his direct command knew was that he was very soft hearted. So while Vin sat ramrod straight and serious, afraid of a bad review, General brice was thinking how much this young man reminded him of his own son, currently stationed on an english base somewhere near German lines.

"Relax, Boy. You're going to bust a seam."

Vin frowned at the strange order but leaned back in his chair. "Yes, Sir."

Brice smiled and steepled his fingers, "you are an excellent pilot, Tanner."

"Thank you, Sir."

Brice's smile faded, "I have a mission that requires an ace pilot like yourself. After much searching Colonel Barton and I have settled on you as our best bet."

Vin sat up straight again, "Me?" he almost squeaked.

Brice held up his hand for silence, "Now before you get too excited let me explain what the mission is."

Vin nodded and leaned back once more although his heart still hammered in his chest. To be directly chosen by General Brice himself!

Brice unrolled a map across his desk and pointed to a squiggly line drawn across it, "Do you know what this line represents?"

Vin studied the map, "The German front?"

Brice nodded, "Very good. See this here?" He asked, pointing to a small dot on the map. Vin nodded. "This is a German air base. Intel has come our way that the Jerrys are working on a new tank that will take our ground troops by storm. Word is it's called the Tiger 2 or King Tiger tank."

Barton stepped over to the desk, "If it's as powerful as our intelligence reports say it will crush our defenses without trouble, and its armor will be able to withstand anything we can throw at it."

Vin's eyes were wide with amazement, "What do you need me to do?"

Brice pointed to three other dots on the map, "These are known German stinger sites in the area. There may be more we have no way of knowing. Our information was coming from a spy in the german ranks. Unfortunately he was discovered and executed." Brice's voice got a bit husky for a moment, "He was a good man...a good man."

Barton picked up the briefing, "We need a pilot to fly in and get some pictures of the tanks."

Vin looked once more at the three dots representing stinger sites and whistled lowly, "There is no way I could get in there undetected."

Brice shook his head, "That's just it. You will be detected."

Vin frowned, "And what keeps them from just shooting me down?"

Brice smiled, Two things; one your language skills. How well do you speak german?"

Vin blinked, and looked at Brice astonished, "I can get by, how did you know I spoke german?"

Brice smiled, "I have my sources. Two, a special plane."

"What special plane?" Vin asked.

Brice motioned to a door to Vin's left, "That door will take you to the hangar if you care to see for yourself."

Vin stood, saluted both officers and walked through the door. Six planes were currently parked in the hangar. Three Boomerangs like Vin's, two Corsairs and at the end of the row sat Brice's special plane. A German Messerschmitt Me 210. Vin smiled. The mission that started out seeming to be pure suicide was getting better every minute.

Back inside the General's office, Vin couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he once more took his seat.

Brice leaned forward, elbows in his desk, "Well Flight Lieutenant Tanner? Have I got my man?"

Vin nodded, "I'll do it."

Brice sat back and clasped his hands together, "Good, good, now I want you to pick one man to go along with you on this mission as your navigator and gunner. I would have picked him myself but I want you to have someone you trust."

Vin grinned, "That's easy, Sir. I'll take Wing Commander Lane."

Brice nodded, "Done! And now, Son I suggest you go get some sleep. We'll brief Commander Lane and then you two will leave at 0400 tomorrow morning to get in some practice with the german plane. A carrier will take you to a point within easy flying distance of the jerries front door."

German Fighter Plane Headed Over Enemy Lines: 0730

"Take 'er to heading 735," Lane said, studing his charts. Vin moved the joystick a bit to the right to correct his course and kept heading deeper into German air-space. The ground visible below the two men was snow covered and barren. Only a few clumps of trees and rocks broke up the scene.

Lane looked out the cockpit and whistled, below were two German flack sites. He held his breath until they were clear and then let it out in a rush.

"You alright, Tarryn?" Vin asked. He couldn't see Lane as the fighter was set up to take one in front one in back.

Lane laughed a bit nervously, "Just peachy, Vin. Just peachy..."

Vin shook his head and smiled, "We'll be fine, Tarryn. Stop worrying."

Lane closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I know it's just..."

Vin's smile faded, Lane sounded truly scared, "What's wrong?"

Lane sighed, "I just got this feeling..."

"What kind of feeling?"

"A feeling like...like I might not come back."

Vin sucked in a quick breath, "Don't say that! We are going to get the pictures and get back to base! Both of us! Understand?"

Lane nodded, "Sure, Vin...we'll be fine." But he couldn't shake the premonition that gripped him. Something about this mission didn't sit right.

Vin closed his eyes and said a quick prayer, they had to make it through this mission. They had to! The intel they would gather could be vital to the allied forces on the front lines.

"

Nicht identifiziertes Flugzeug, nennen Sie uns Ihr Geschäft! (_Unidentified aircraft, state your buisness)!"_ and angry sounding German voice came over the radio.

"

Dies ist Flugzeugs 723A6G (_This is aircraft 723A6G),"_ Vin said in German, _"_Auf der Suche nach Landeplatz. Mein Navigator hat uns verloren. (_Looking for landing strip. My navigator got us lost."_

Lane rolled his eyes and smiled.

"

Fahren Sie auf die Rubrik 783 (_Continue on heading 783)!"_ The voice said harshly, _"_versuchen, nicht wieder verloren gehen (_try not to get lost again)!"_

Vin choked back a laugh. The poor radio officer was trying to figure out how a german navigator could be so stupid as to get lost in his own air-space. Lane joined in and the two men soon were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Feel better now, Tarryn?" Vin asked as the laughter subsided.

"I do," Lane said, "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Vin said. He looked at his instrument panel, "Hey how close are we to the factory?"

Lane checked his charts, "We should be able to see it over the next hill."

Vin nodded, "Then the fun begins."

True to Lane's word the next valley held the German base where the King Tiger tanks were being tested.

"Got the camera ready?" Vin asked, "we may have to leave here in a hurry."

Lane double checked the film, "All set."

"Then here we go!" Vin said, putting the plane into a dive so they could get close enough to take the pictures.

"

Nennen Sie Ihr Unternehmen _(State your buisness)!"_ a radio operator called from the ground. _"_Dies ist ein geschützter Bereich. Nennen Sie Ihr Unternehmen oder Sie werden abgeschossen werden (_This is a secure area. State your buisness or you will be shot down)!"_

Vin did not answer.

Almost instantly defending planes started taking off from the air strip below. Vin counted six in the air. "We got trouble!" He yelled.

Lane grimly nodded and once more focused on the camera. He did not have time to fire at the oncomming aircraft. All he could do was get the pictures and pray they made it.

Vin did a quick sweep of the testing area and landing pad, strafing all remaining aircraft as he did. The last plane was about to take off when Vin's bullets hit it's fuselage creating a fireball where the plane had been. "One down!" Vin crowed.

Lane shook his head, "Yeah, only five more to go!"

Vin grinned, "Piece of cake!"

Putting the plane into a spin and bringing it up quickly gained Vin a clear shot at two more enemy planes. One went spinning into the ground, the second had a plume of black smoke pouring from the engine but managed to keep flying.

"One more pass and we're good!" Lane shouted over the roar of the engines.

Vin nodded and brought the nose of the plane around and began another sweep of the testing area. An enemy plane locked on to him and began firing. Vin was forced to abandon the sweep and instead took the plane into a steep climb. Barrel rolling he found himself facing his apponent. Within seconds the german plane was nosediving out of control. Vin shook his head, he hated killing people but sometimes it could not be helped.

"I think the pictures we got are good enough!" Lane yelled.

"Good!" Vin said bringing the plane back to face home base. "Then let's get out of here!"

The three remaining enemy planes fought hard to keep up with Vin as he made tracks out of the area. The plane Vin had wounded eventually dropped back and only two fighters remained.

"If we can stay out of range for a few more seconds they should be recalled to base!" Lane hollered. "The Jerry's won't want their precious tanks unguarded."

Vin agreed and within a minute another plane dropped back. "One on one," Vin said grimly, "the way I like it."

The enemy plane began spitting fire and Vin twisted the joystick hard to the left to avoid being hit. But some of the bullets struck home and Vin could feel the right engine coughing and spluttering in it's death throes.

"Hang on Tarryn!" Vin shouted, "This could get tricky!" Bringing the left wing up as if wounded badly Vin sent the plane into a gentle dive. The enemy plane followed, right into Vin's trap. Bringing the plane up sharply Vin spun around in time to catch the enemy plane in the tail. The rudder ripped off the plane and it started losing altitude. Knowing that his plane wasn't going to last much longer Vin headed once more for home rather than make sure the enemy plane crashed.

A few more minutes of flying showed no sign of a pursuer so Vin relaxed. They had done it! Ten more minutes and they would be home! "Tarryn!" Vin shouted, "We did it! We made it!"

Only silence answered Tanner's joyful cries. Fear started creeping into Vin's heart, "Tarryn?!" But once again there was no answer. Twisting around in his seat the best he could Vin could barely make out his friend's head slumped foreward. Blood covered one side.

"TARRYN!?" Vin shouted in anguish. But there was no movement, no life.

Knowing he couldn't land without being permanently grounded in his crippled plane Vin kept flying. If he could just make it back to base, there was a hospital there. Tarryn would be alright...he had to be.

General Brice shaded his eyes as he watched Tanner land the wounded aircraft. He had listened in on Tanner's mayday call for help when he was within radio range and was genuinely concerned. He had sent those two boys on that mission and felt responsible for what had happened.

The plane taxied to a stop and a medical team instantly swarmed the cockpit, pulling out the limp form of Wing Commander Lane and rushing him to the hospital. Vin jumped down from the cockpit and nearly collapsed as the adrenaline wore off and the shock kicked in. Brice drove the jeep he was in over to the shaking man and offered him a ride to the hospital. Vin nodded gratefully and climbed in but his eyes were glazed. Brice made the short distance to the hospital in record time.

Glancing over at his passenger Brice felt his stomach churning in fear, Tanner was unconcious. He had no way of knowing how bad Vin was hurt. Maybe he had been hit as well.

"Medic!" Brice shouted. He picked Tanner's smaller form up out of the jeep and carried him inside. Two medics was rushing his way with a gurney which Brice gently laid Vin on. The medics whisked Vin into an examination room leaving Brice alone in the hallway. Taking a seat he waited for news on his team.

Twenty minutes later a white clad nurse walked over to him, "General Brice?" She asked.

"Yes," he said standing, "How're my boys?"

"Flight Lieutenant Tanner is doing fine. He was suffering from shock but we have him stabilized and he should come around any moment now."

"And Wing Commander Lane?"

The nurse dropped her gaze, "I'm very sorry, Sir. Wing Commander Lane is dead."

Brice closed his eyes and sat down heavily, "How did he die?"

The nurse met his gaze sadly, "A bullet to the back of his head. He died instantly, he was in no pain."

Brice nodded, "Where is Tanner's room?"

"Over here," the nurse said walking down a short hallway. "This one, Sir."

"Thank you, Nurse," Brice said. Taking a deep breath he walked inside.

Tanner was still unconcious when Brice came into the room but his color was better and he seemed to be breathing normally. Taking a seat beside the bed, Brice noted that asleep the young man looked more like a child. Thinking back to Tanner's file he remembered his birthdate, Sept. 18th, 1918. That would make him only 22 years old. Brice shook his head, so young. So young to be risking his life for his country. He should be meeting girls, building a life of his own. Instead he lay here in the hospital, his best friend killed by a faceless enemy.

A slight movement from the bed drew Brice's attention back to the patient. Vin's eyes were opening as he slowly regained conciousness. The drugs given him to make him sleep were wearing off.

"Hey, there, Son. How are you feeling?" Brice asked gently. Vin blinked a few times as his vision cleared.

"I'm alright...I...wait! Tarryn! Where is he? Is he alright?"

Brice put a hand on the young man's shoulder and gently pushed him back into the pillow, "Now, now, calm down and I'll tell you."

Vin relaxed but his heart still raced, the last he had seen of his friend he was in bad shape.

Brice sighed, "It's never easy to tell someone this but..."

Vin's blue eyes filled with tears, "No..." He said, knowing what was coming.

Brice blinked tears of his own from his eyes, "He died quick...the doctor says he felt no pain..."

Vin squeezed his eyes shut and tried to comprehend what had happened...Tarryn was dead...his best friend... He and Tarryn had grown up together, Tarryn's family had taken Vin in after his mother was killed in the aftermath of World War One. They had been like brothers...and now he was gone...

"Would you like to be alone?" Brice asked.

Vin nodded but couldn't speak. Brice patted his shoulder then left the room. Vin turned his face to the small window and let the tears fall.

United States Army Ranger Base: Austin, Texas, Dec. 7th, 1942

Chris Larabee was angry. Angry at the world. Why did she have to die? Why? She was in the peak of life...vibrant...wonderful... A tear slid unbidden down his cheek and he turned his anger upon himself. Why hadn't he been there? He could have protected her! WHY?

A soft knock on his door drew his attention away from his musings, "What?!" He yelled at whoever was unfortunate enough to be interrupting him.

"It's me," A male voice said, "Buck."

"Go away, Buck!"

"Wish I could, Pard. but you've got to report to General Travis."

Chris closed his eyes and silently wished for Travis to simply dissapear, "What for?"

"I don't know but he says it's important."

Larabee sighed, looks like his day wasn't going to be spent in silent anger over the death of his wife a year ago after all. Shaking his head he got up off his bunk and opened the door.

Buck placed a hand on Chris' shoulder, "I'm sorry, I know this day is hard for you..."

"Shut up, Buck!" Larabee said, shaking off his friend's hand and stomping towards the General's office.

Buck sighed and followed, he and Chris had been close until the death of Larabee's wife a year ago. She had been at Pearl Harbor as personal secretary for General Clayton. She had taken her and Chris' son, Adam with her rather than leave him with babysitters as he was only three. The Japanese planes hit while she and the general were onboard one of the ships. Adam had been with them, facinated by the ships. They had all been killed.

Buck felt hot tears of his own as he remembered Adam and Sarah. He had been like a brother to Chris and an uncle to his son. And now they had been gone for a year... He and Chris had drifted apart until they were nearly strangers.

His thoughts were interrupted as he and Larabee reached Travis' door. Chris knocked.

"Come in!" Came a sharp bark from inside the room. Chris and Buck obliged, snapping to attention in front of Travis' desk.

"Major Larabee and Captain Wilmington, reporting as ordered, Sir!" Chris said smartly.

Travis saluted back and then motioned to two empty chairs. "Take a seat, gentlemen."

After they had Travis stood and uncovered a large wall map, "I have a special mission that requires my top men. It's going to be dangerous..."

"I'll do it," Chris interrupted.

Travis cocked his head, "You don't even know what I am asking you to do yet, Major."

Chris shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I am tired of sitting here doing nothing while the fight is over seas!"

Travis frowned, "I understand your eagerness, Major. I find it commendable in fact. But I want you to do this for the right reasons."

"And what would they be?"

"Loyalty to your God, country and fellow man. Not because you want revenge for your wife's death!"

Chris shot to his feet, "How dare you!"

Buck stood and stepped between his friend and General Travis, the last thing they needed was a court martial.

Travis shook his head, "I am truly sorry for your loss, Major but you must have your mind clear for this mission. If all you want is revenge you will get yourself and your team-mates killed!"

Chris shook with anger but realized the truth in Travis' words, even though he didn't care for his own life at the moment was no reason to put others in danger. Slowly he sat back down. "What's the mission?"

Travis nodded and pointed to the map, "Recconaissance, deep into the heart of German territory."

Allied Air base: Darwin, Australia, January 14, 1942

Vin Tanner sat in the cockpit of his airplane and closed his eyes. The last time he had been at the controls his friend Tarryn had been killed. A voice crackled on his radio, "Tanner! Get in the air or get out of the plane!"

Vin swallowed hard and gently eased the boomerang out of it's parking place and onto the runway. This was something he had to do. He had to prove to himself that he could still fly. After breathing a quick prayer he gently slid the throttle forward. The plane's engine began to roar as it picked up speed. Pulling back on the stick Vin brought the plane's nose off the ground and seconds later he was airborne. A thrill ran through him as it always did when he flew. He began to remember how much he loved being free in the clear blue sky. Seemingly miles away from anyone except God. A smile began to spread across his face and he twisted his joystick to the left putting the plane into a few easy rolls. The smile grew. "Like riding a bicycle," Tanner whispered to himself. He had been afraid that not having flown for so long might have impared his ability to pilot. But he could see now that his fears were unfounded.

" Commander," a voice came over the radio and said. "Enemy planes coming into the area. Use extreme caution, over."

Vin could feel his heart pounding even though he knew that this was just another training run. The "enemy" planes coming into sight were just members of his sqad. There was no real danger here, and yet he could not help the cold chills that came over him. His thoughts drifted back to Tarryn and their last mission together. Why? Vin thought sadly. Why Tarryn. Why not himself? Tears stung his eyes as images of his dead friend crossed his mind's eye. He and Tarryn racing across the grass fields of their families' cattle station. Breaking their first wild brumbies. Lying in the shade of a gumtree after a long hard day's work. Tarryn's infectious grin.

"Look out, Commander!" Vin's gunner squeaked in fear, snapping him from his thoughts. Dead ahead of them was an "enemy" fighter, paintball guns blazing. Slamming the controls hard to the right Tanner was able to put the plane into a spin that took him out of the enemy fire. Swinging back around he brought his nose up level with the enemy plane. A well placed barrage of bullets from his gunner and the plane was forced to admit defeat. Vin couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. How he had missed the thrill of flight. The rush of the persuit and satisfaction of victory. He could almost hear Tarryn's proud voice urging him on as yet another "enemy" conceded loss and dropped down to land.

"Congratulations, Commander," Brice's voice came over the radio. "Once again you amaze me with your flight prowess."

Vin smiled, Brice had been his mentor ever since Tarryn's death. He had guided him through a lot of the pain and despair that threatened to over take him. If not for Brice and Tanner's faith in God he would have... Vin shook his head. Tarryn would be ashamed if he knew what his friend had almost done. Taking a deep breath Vin prepared for landing. A psalm came into his mind and he felt a strong sense of comfort.

Psalm 61:1-5

Hear my cry oh God, attend unto my prayer. From

the end of the earth will I cry unto thee, when my heart

is overwhelmed: lead me to the rock that is higher than

I. For thou hast been a shelter for me, and a strong

tower from the enemy. I will abide in thy tabernacle

forever: I will trust in the covert of thy wings. For thou,

O God, hast heard my vows: thou hast given me the

heritage of those that fear thy name.

After mentally reciting the psalm Vin felt as a man refreashed after a long journey by a cool drink of water. Tarryn had been a good Christian man. Vin had no doubt his friend was in a much better place. He could not help the grief, he had loved Tarryn like a brother but they would see each other again. Of this Vin was certain.

General Brice's voice crackled over the radio once more, "Come see me when you've landed. I have job that only you can handle."

Vin began the landing sequence, "Roger Sir," he replied. Inside his heart began to pound. He hadn't been on a major mission since Tarryn's death. He couldn't deny the thrill that ran through him at the prospect of oince more joining the fight in the skies. He felt as if he'd been born to fly and that was where he found peace. But at the same time he felt a paralyzing fear. Was he really ready to face death once more? Was he ready to risk another's life? He whispered a quick prayer for strength as his wheels touched down.

The building that housed Brice's office, as usual, was a bustle of activity. Reports coming in, orders from HQ all vital to the war effort. After the japanese bombing raid a few months back it had been a struggle to get back on their feet, but they had managed on a wing and a prayer and were now almost back to full operational capacity.

Vin slipped through the crowd quickly, heading for the main office where Brice awaited him. He was almost to the door when a young man, a boy really, slammed into him. As Vin helped the kid to his feet he took notice of him. Obviously english, the young man was wearing navy bell bottoms, a pea jacket and a newsboy cap. Tucked into his pockets were a miniature telescope and a sextant.

"Are you ok?" Vin asked.

"Aye," the kid said, somewhat sheepishly. Then as he recognized Vin's rank he snapped to attention, "Sir!" he yelped.

Vin shook his head, "At ease, Petty Officer..."

"Dunne, John, Sir!"

Vin shook his head again, "Relax, Kid. I'm not going to report you."

"Yes, Sir!" The young man barked, not relaxing in the least.

Sighing Vin dismissed the boy and continued to Brice's office. Sometimes he hated being an officer. Sometimes he just wanted to walk through a room without his or someone else's rank being an issue. To have a normal conversation with a friend instead of a superior or subordinate. He used to have such a friend in Tarryn... He let the thought die there. No more dark thoughts until after the meeting. He needed to be focused.

"Commander!" Brice greeted enthusiastically when Tanner entered the room. Vin smiled and after saluting he tooka seat across from the General. Steepling his fingers Brice leaned back in his chair. "I need a man with your skills for a very important mission."

Vin swallowed the growing lump in his throat, "What is it, Sir?"

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Brice asked. There were some commanders who did not belive in a condition commonly known as shell shock, Brice was not one of them. Every man had to deal with things in their own way. The man sitting across from him had come so far since that fateful day he lost his whole world but Brice couldn't decide when he was ready. That was up to Tanner himself.

Vin remained silent for a moment then slowly nodded, Tarryn would want him to carry on and this seemed to be a step in the right direction.

Brice smiled, "Good!" He motioned to an aide who ushered in three soldiers. The first man was big, well over six feet tall and heavy. He was wearing a kilt and sporran under an army overcoat. His booming voice was flavored by a thick scottish brogue.

The second man was a black American. He was a sergant in the U.S. army air corps. When he turned Vin noticed a set of throwing knives strapped across his broad back.

The last soldier was the kid Vin had run into outside Brice's door. He seemed very nervous and remained standing after the others had been seated.

"Wing Commander, Tanner. Meet Color Sergant Josiah Sanchez, Tech Sergant Nathan Jackson and Petty Officer John Dunne," Brice introduced each man. "Now that you are aquainted I will brief you on your mission."

Before Brice bagan his briefing Vin looked carefully at each of the men. They seemed competent and the two Sergants both looked battle hardned, but the young englander... He didn't look to be much older than 16. Why was a kid being sent on such a dangerous mission?

"Alright men," Brice began, "You have all been chosen due to your particular skills. Sergant Jackson, your medical knowledge will, Lord willing not be needed but valuable. Sergant Sanchez your knowledge of the german language and customs will be invaluable. Petty Officer Dunne's knowledge of demolitions and explosives could be most helpful in a tight spot. Commander Tanner's flight skill and survival training will get you boys in and out with as much safety as possible," Brice smiled, "You are the best of the best gentlemen. If anyone can succeed at this task it will be you." He paused for a moment then continued. "Two American Army Rangers were sent on a recconaissance mission behind enemy lines. They gathered the intel and were transmitting it via radio when they were captured. They only got part of their message through. Your job will be to get them or their information. We want the men alive but HQ considers the intel more important than their lives. They are being held in a POW camp near Heidleburg."

Vin cringed, what information could be more inportant than human lives?

As if reading his mind, Brice continued, "The intel they have could save thousands of our men."

"What is it about?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," Brice answered. A murmer ran through the men, Brice held his hand up for silence, "My superiors think that the fewer who know the nature of this information the less chance there is of a leak." He sighed looking suddenly older, "I won't order any of you to do this. If you want out you can leave right now.

"Aye," Sanchez said standing, "I've go' qui' a quarrel wi' the nazi swine. Try an' keep me away!"

Jackson stood, "My buisness is saving lives, if there is any way I can help I'm in."

JD laughed, "Those bloomin' krauts be'a watch out, 'cause I'm comin!"

Brice smiled and turned to Vin, "You in?"

Vin stood, "Too right!"

Brice's smile widened, "Good then we have our team. Vin will be in charge as per his rank and experience. God be with you men." Looking around the room at the faces he might never see again Brice felt his heart warmed. Here were men from every nation, representing the great alliance that would turn the tide of this war. Hitler better be on his guard!

P.O.W. Camp 13, somewhere in Germany

Buck Wilmington watched his friend pacing up and down in their cell and sighed resignedly. The bruises on Larabee's face the evidence of the nazi's attempts to get information from the stubborn man.

"Chris!" Buck called from his bunk. The army ranger kept pacing. "Chris give it up. There is no way out of this cell." Ignored again Buck laid back and closed his eyes. The Lufftwaffe Colonel in charge of this stalag had sent for the gestapo, Hitler's most ruthless and cruel men. They would be arriving the next day to take the two Americans into thier custody. Buck shuddered at the thought. The gestapo always got what they were after, most times the prisoner did not survive the interrogation.

Glancing around at their impenatrable cell Buck took note of his surroundings. Four concrete walls reinforced with steel and a solid concrete floor. There would be no digging their way out. One steel barred door kept locked and guarded at all times and two cots bolted to the floor were the only other objects in the room. There wasn't much hope of escape.

Growling in frustration buck slammed his fist into the unforgiving wall. What had gone wrong? Why had they been caught? Looking back at his lifelong friend he knew the answer. Chris had let his emotions get in the way, he had gotten careless and his mistake had cost them their freedom.

As if he knew what his friend was thinking Chris stopped pacing and slumped down onto his cot. The look on his face was anger mixed with despair. "What happened, Buck?"

"I don't know," Buck shook his head angrily, "You tell me." He had been protecting his friend ever since Sarah's death, covering up little mistakes and breaches of protocol thinking he would snap out of his angry depression eventually. But this time things had gone too far. Now they both faced excruciating torture and death.

Chis leaned on his hands. Buck jumped up, "Pard, I've looked out for you, covered for you ever since your family was killed. I've been there for you, endured your black temper and mood, tried to help you out of your despair, delt with your selfishness. I miss them too, Chris! Did that ever occur to you? I loved them both and their deaths tore me apart. But what hurt worse was the betrayal of my best friend. All you see is your own pain and thirst for revenge and look where that has led us! Sarah would be ashamed!"

Chris had been listening to Buck's words with a twinge of sorrow and remorse until now. How dare he talk about Sarah like that! Rage began to fill the man and he exploded off his bunk. He stopped just short of hitting Buck but stood there, shaking with anger.

"You wanna hit me?" Buck yelled, "Go ahead! I might just enjoy giving some of it back! You need to snap out of it!"

Chris roared with anger and charged, catching Buck with a right to the jaw. Buck staggered but kept his feet and sent a left into Chris' midsection. Larabee doubled over and Buck dropped him with a blow to the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that, Chris, but you have to learn. When you're full of rage like that you're worthless!"

Chris lay on the ground trying to catch his breath. Buck had never beaten him in a fight...never! Maybe there was some truth in the man's words.

Slowly Chris sat up and a smile slowly spread across Buck's face. The blood red anger was gone from his friend's eyes for the first time in over a year. Relief filled him, Larabee had been caught in a downward spiral since he lost his wife and son. Drinking, gambling and finally taking chances with his life. Buck had seen this and tried to help but Chris had shut him out along with everyone else from his and Sarah's life together. But today it seemed as if he might be breaking through the shell Chris had built around himself. Was this truly a turning point? Was Chris finally coming out of his self imposed prison of depression? Buck could only hope and pray that it was.

Chris stood and crossed the small room to his bunk, "I...I'm sorry Buck. I should have bided my time. It's just...," he trailed off and his thoughts drifted back to the events leading to their capture. He and Buck had been hiding from a small german patrol when the hatred within him rose to the boiling point and he broke cover to engage them in a fight to the death. Buck had tried to help him but they were captured by the bigger patrol they had not seen. Chris shook his head, "When I saw them...so close...all I could think of was Sarah and Adam."

Buck nodded, "I know..."

Chris nodded, wordlessly he conveyed his apologies for everything he had put his friend through the past year. Silently Buck accepted them with a grateful heart. It was true, Chris was on the road to recovery. He rejoiced and yet despaired that it had come too late for they would both soon be dead.

A noise from outside their cell drew both men's attention back to their present situation. They were prisoners of the third reich, one of the most bloodthirsty armies to walk the earth and someone was coming for them.

"Buck!" Chris whispered, motioning for him to get behind the door. A key sounded in the heavy lock and the door swung open.

Buck lunged for the first man through the door, bearing him to the ground, and Chris went for the next man in line. They had the element of surprise but the nazi's had superior numbers. The fight was over nearly as quickly as it had begun. Chris and Buck lay on the ground, moaning as the nazis stood over them, guns ready should the dangerous American prisoners try anything else.

Major Hoffman stepped into the room and smiled, "Well gentlemen," he said in broken english, "You can see escape is impossible. I trust you will not try again."

Chris groaned an rolled into a sitting position, Buck followed his lead, neither man wanted to give this arrogant major the pleasure of seeing them at his feet. Struggling mightily they managed to get to their feet.

Hoffman grinned with plaesure at the obvious pain the two men were in then motioned towards the door. A guard walked through escorting a man in a French leiutenant's uniform and a flashy red scarf.

"Due to lack of space you men have a new cellmate, do enjoy each other's comany," and with that Hoffman walked out the door with his entourage. The heavy metal door slammed shut behind them and the tumblers fell into place as the guard turned the key.

"Dirty Bosch!" The frenchman shouted angrily, he launched into a tirade in his native language which to the two Texans sounded like gibberish.

"Hey!" Buck yelled, "Frenchie!...Hey!"

Finally the frenchman stopped yelling and turned to face his cellmates, "Were you addressing me, Sir?"

Buck nodded, "Yup, I'm Captain Buck Wilmington, and this here's Major Chris Larabee." He offered in the way of introductions.

"Leiutenant Standish of the free French Army," The man said in a soft french accent. With a disgusted look on his face he surveyed his new surroundings. "This is without a doubt the most deplorable excuse for a holding facility I have ever seen in my life!"

Buck frowned, "What?"

Standish shook his head in frustration then his horror doubled, "Sacre bleu!" He shouted.

"What! What!?" Buck shouted worridly.

"There are only two filthy mattresses on which to sleep!"

Buck shrugged, "Yeah I reckon so."

Standish's eyes widened, "I refuse to sleep with either of you two..." his prepared insult died on his lips as his gaze met Larabee's cold blue eyes. "I cannot partake of any kind of repast in this flea infested hovel!"

"You don't really have much choice in the matter," Chris said quietly, "and as for the beds you don't have to worry about which one to sleep on. Buck and I were here first and so their ours. You can have the floor."

Standish's face flushed in anger, "Wha...but...I..." But looking at the two men lounging on the cots he swallowed his retort and leaned against the wall.

Buck smiled, "You got a first name Standish?"

The frenchman drew himself up proudly, "Of course but I will not have it bandyed about this frightful place by such a cretin as you!" He shouted angrily.

Buck frowned again, "What in the blue blazes is a cretin?"

Standish shook his head, "I am not here to educate you in proper grammar. Suffice to say you are one and leave it at that!"

Buck shrugged, "You don't seem to think it's good what ever it is. You don't give me your name and that's just what I'll have to call you."

"What!?" Standish spluttered, "Why You...!"

"Monsuier Cretin," Buck said, butchering the french word.

Standish's face was red as a beet and he looked ready to chew the bars and spit out nails, "I would kill you did I but have a weapon!" He shouted at Buck.

"Anytime, Monsuier Cretin," Buck smirked provokingly.

Before he could speak Chris stood and faced the florid frenchman, "Enough!" He turned to Buck as well, "Both of you shut up so I can think of a way out of here!"

Grumbling Standish grabbed a bucket from the floor, dusted it off and gingerly sat down. After a few tense moments of silence he reached in his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards, "Pardon but does either monsuier play cards?"

Chris sat up suddenly, listening intently for the sound that had awakened him from his light doze. He hadn't slept since they had been captured and his body's need for rest had conquered his will to stay awake. The sound came again and Chris stood and walked over to the door. He could hear faint voices on the other side. A key sounded in the lock and Chris crouched into a defensive posture and waited. The door swung open and a large german sergant came in escorting an American Colonel. Chris searched the American's uniform for any flaws, knowing that the nazi's could try and sneak a spy in at any time. He saw no flaws in the uniform, it seemed legit and so did the man's accent as he talked to the guard.

"Alright, Shultz. Klink promised me five minutes. Why don't you wait outside?"

The guard shook his massive head, "Begging the Colonel's pardon but Kommandant Klink gave me orders not to leave you alone with the prisoners."

"Come on, Shultz, I promise I won't tell," the Colonel said pushing the sergant towards the door.

Shultz planted his feet, "No! It would be worth my life!"

The American Colonel sighed and shrugged dramatically, "Shultz, how can anything happen if you stay just outside the door?"

Shultz frowned with concentration then nodded, "You're right, I wait outside," he started to leave but stopped suddenly and turned back. "Wait! Everytime I listen to you I end up in trouble!"

The Colonel shook his head, "Ok Shultzie, you can stay. We are just going to be discussing escape plans and..."

"Dona-veta!" Shultz exclaimed opeing the cell door, "I see nothing, I hear NOTHING!" The door slammed behind the sergant as he left the cell.

The colonel turned back to face the prisoners, "Welcome to luft-stalag 13. I am Colonel Robert E. Hogan of the U.S. army air corps."

"Major Christopher Larabee," Chris answered the introduction, he could tell this man was a real American by the way he talked and respected him so he used his full name, something he did not do very often.

"Larabee," Hogan nodded, "I have something important to show you, wait just a minute." Without another word Hogan checked the door to make sure it was locked then proceeded to the back wall and began tapping on one of the stone blocks. A few seconds later it moved inward and out. A small frenchman and an english RAF corporal stepped through the tunnel behind the stone.

At the sight of another frenchman Standish got excited and the two began a frenzied conversation in their native tongue.

"Eh, LeBeau!" The englishman tapped the smaller frenchman on the shoulder, "Colonel 'ogan 'as something to say and 'e can't ge' i' out wi' you cha'ering on."

"Sorry, Mon Colonel," LeBeau said apologetically.

Hogan nodded at his man then turned once more to Larabee, "Follow me, we can talk safely in the tunnel."

Amazed at the calmness with which these men talked about their tunnel in a german POW camp Chris and the others simply nodded, unable to speak and followed Hogan into the elaborate tunnel, through it into a radio room fully equipped with a short wave radio transmitter and reciever.

"Hey!" Chris whispered motioning to the machine. "Is that operational?"

Hogan nodded, "Fully."

"Can you contact the allies?"

"Yes."

"Securely?"

"Completely, why?"

"We have some valuable information for the allies," Chris explained, "We managed to transmit half of it before we were captured but we have to get the rest to them as soon as possible. It's vital!"

Hogan nodded, "I'll send for my radioman. LeBeau?" He called the french corporal, "Find Kinch and fast."

LeBeau nodded and rushed through yet another tunnel leading in the opposite direction they had come from.

Hogan faced Larabee, "Now, Major. We need a plan to get you men out of here."

Buck guffawed, "Plan? Looks like you have just about the neatest set-up here for escape."

Hogan nodded, "Normally yes but to let you men escape while you are officially prisoners here could spoil our entire operation."

"And just what is your operation?" Larabee asked.

"Getting prisoners out of germany, the thing is as far as Klink, our Kommandant is concerned, there has never been a successful escape from stalag 13. We can only get men out from other camps. If you dissapear they will tear this camp apart and execute all of us they can for espionage."

"Espionage? I thought you said you helped people escape?" Buck asked, confused.

Hogan laughed, "Well we try our best to hamper jerry's movements from here. Blowing up bridges and stopping supply trains that kind of thing."

"And no one's ever gotten suspicious?"

"Have you met the Kommandant?" Hogan asked with raised eyebrows.

Buck thought back then smiled, he remembered the weasly little man with the swagger stick and monocle. He had struck Wilmington then as one of the dumbest men he had ever met. "True," he said in answer to Hogan's question.

Hogan nodded, "Now you see. Our operation here is delicate at best. If anything goes wrong the allies will lose a very valuable resource here in germany."

Larabee nodded, "We won't endanger you or your men.''

Just then a moustached black man came into the room with LeBeau. He walked over to the radio set and began warming it up, "Where does the message need to go?" He asked.

Larabee stepped forward, "8th Army Rangers Base in London."

Kinch nodded and put a set of headphones over his ears. Within a few minutes he had established contact with an allied sub just off the coast. A few more minutes an the sub had them connected to London.

"Mama Bear this is Papa Bear do you read?" Kinch asked into the microphone. A female British voice came back at him.

Mama Bear here Papa Bear, read you loud and clear. Continue with broadcast over."

Kinch handed the speaker to Larabee. Chris took it and began passing on the intel he and Buck had gathered. When he was finished he felt a great sense of relief. He had been worried that he and Buck would die without getting this intel to the allies and many lives would be lost because of it. Now that the information was in the right hands he felt that he could face even the gestapo.

Vin adjusted the ill fitting german uniform one last time before giving up. It was just not going to fit. Sighing he tucked his wide brimmed felt hat into his tucker bag with his real uniform. He looked around at the road they were hiding beside, then on to the barbed wire of the POW camp. So far he and his team had traveled in the night with relative ease. None of the germans expected the enemy to be so far behind their lines and not many places were guarded heavily. Now however came the true test of their abilities. Somewhere behind those fences were two American prisoners with information vital to the allies. They had to convince the nazi's to let them in in order to free these prisoners. A monumental task. Closing his eyes and whispering a quick prayer Vin stowed his bag and stepped out of the brush to join the others.

Nathan and JD remained in their own uniforms as neither could pass as german for obvious reasons. Josiah and Vin were dressed as a german general and major repectively.

"Achtung!" Nathan shouted, snapping to mock attention as Vin and Josiah walked up.

"Leave off!" Vin said with a grin then suddenly serious he turned to Josiah, "Are you ready for this?"

"Aye," Josiah nodded grimly, "I've been ready since march, 1941*."

"What happened then?" JD asked curious at what was driving the older man so.

"I lost me entire family, everything..." as he talked his eyes got misty, "I was stationed in England when german bombers hi' my village. Out of several thousand houses...eight were left standing..."

JD hung his head and sniffled, "I...I'm sorry Josiah...I..."

Josiah smiled weakly and tousled the young man's hair, "Don' worry abou' i', Laddie."

"What was the name of your village?" Nathan asked, horror evident in his expression. "I have never heard of this."

"Clyside," Sanchez replied, "The gem of the highlands. I lived there sine I was but a wee bairn..." Shaking his head sadly he trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Josiah, I had no idea," Vin said softly, his hand on the big man's shoulder.

"Not many have, Lad. But enough of the past. All we can effect is the future and we have two men to rescue."

Vin nodded, "Nathan you and JD wait for my orders. Josiah and I will contact you tomorrow, if we fail..."

JD nodded sadly, "Then we start back for home without you."

"I don't like that plan very much," Nathan said sourly.

"I know but it's the best way," Vin explained. "Until tomorrow then." And with that he and Josiah started off for the camp in the distance.

The guards at the gate were reluctant to let the german general and major in without a staff car. But their credentials appeared good so they opened the gates. Vin and Josiah walked briskly over to the Kommandant's office, trying to appear as german as possible. The nervous looking Kommandant rushed out having been alerted to the stranger's presences. He had a swagger stick held tightly under his arm and a monocle that seemed glued to his left eye.

Klink clicked his heels and saluted in the proper german fashion to what he believed were two weirmark officers. Then he launched into his well rehearsed speech about the illustrious camp 13 with a record of no escapes that no other camp could match. He rambled on and on, Vin and Josiah exchanged weary looks.

"...And did I mention that there has never been a successful escape from stalag 13?" Klink asked excitedly.

"Silence!" Josiah roared in german.

Klink saluted, "Yes, Herr General, whatever you say, I was merely..."

"Klink!" Josiah yelled again, "Shut up!"

"Jawol!" Klink said with another salute.

"Klink," Josiah began, pacing a little to add to his role playing, "Major Heinkel and I were on our way here to question two of your prisoners when our car was hijacked! Now I ask you, what kind of security does your camp provide that a staff car can be stolen right from under your noses?!"

Klink swallowed hard, "Technically, Sir, my only perogative is this camp and it's security, not the surrounding area..."

"Enough!" Josiah screamed, doing a marvelous impersonation of Hemler. "You will provide myself and the major with a new staff car when we leave this camp, understood!?"

Klink nodded eagerly, "Of course, Herr General!"

"Good, now on to the reason for our visit. Major Heinkel, the names?"

Vin cleared his throat and stepped forward, "A major Larabee and a captain Wilmington sir!"

"Are these men here, Klink?" Josiah asked.

Klink furrowed his brow, "No I don't think I have any guards by that name working here."

"Dumkopf!" Josiah shouted, slapping his gloves across his palm, "Prisoners, not guards!"

"Oh, oh, of course, prisoners," Klink spluttered, "What german would have a name like Wilmington or Larabee?"

"Klink?"

"Shutting up, Herr General."

"I need these two men brought here to me now!"

Klink swallowed hard, "Langenshiet!" he called for one of the guards. A small german private came running up with snappy salutes to all the officers. He was so nervous he saluted Klink twice.

"Reporting as ordered, Herr Kommandant!"

"Good, now Langenshiet. Do we have any prisoners by the names of Larabee and Wilmington?"

The guard nodded, "Jawol, Herr Kommandant. The two American's in the cooler awaiting the gestapo."

Klink shuddered visibly at that name. The gestapo? This was quickly becoming a dangerous mess. "Ah yes, Major Hoffman's prisoners. I am afraid I can not release them to you as Major Hoffman left strict instructions not to..."

"Silence you Dumkopf!" Josiah shouted angrily, "I am General Von Kirk! Are you refusing my direct order over that of a major?!"

Klink shrunk back, "I need written authorization to release prisoners, I am afraid my hands are tied without them."

Josiah looked as if he were about to explode so Vin stepped in, "Of course, we will have the papers sent over immediately but in the meantime we wish to speak with them."

Klink looked as if he were about to refuse but one look at Josiah's angry countenance had him reconsidering the wisdom of that choice. "Of course!" He said hastily, "This way to the cooler."

"Finally!" Josiah breathed, Vin just smiled.

Sergant Andrew Carter, one of Hogan's men, was standing looking nonchelantly towards the Kommandant's office, secretly on the lookout for Klink. As soon as he saw the colonel come out the door and start across the compound he slipped inside the barracks. Then with as much speed as he could muster he ran to the bunk that housed a trap door to their tunnel system. Punching the button hastily he waited impatiently as the bottom bunk rose revealing a ladder into the tunnel. Quickly he slid down it, taking time to close the trap door behind him, and ran for the radio room. Once there he puffed to a stop beside Colonel Hogan and told him of Klink's plans to enter the cell block.

"Hurry, we have to get you back before Klink finds you missing!'' Hogan shouted. He and the prisoners rushed down the tunnel back to their cell at a dead run. Hogan pushed in on a stone block and it swung into the empty cell. Voices could he heard outside the door but they were too muffled to understand. "Quick!" Hogan urged as he and the three men squeezed back into the small room. The secret tunnel door clicked quietly closed just as the cell door swung open.

Shultz came into the room first, well aquainted with Hogan's tricks he fully expected to find the men gone from the cell and so his eyes were shut tightly as he entered. Opening one of them slightly he saw Larabee on his bunk and he smiled, turning around he saw Hogan, Buck and Standish as well. His other eye opened and he blew a great sigh of relief.

"Kommandant!" He turned to Klink with a salute, "All prisoners, present and accounted for!"

"Of course they are, Dumkopf! Where else would they be?!" Klink yelled, "Get out of the way you big tub of lard!" He rushed into the room and stopped short at the sight of his american prisoner in the secure cell.

"Shultz!" He screamed, "What is Hogan doing here?!"

Shultz paled, "He told me you gave him permission to see the prisoners, Herr Kommandant."

Klink shook his swagger stick in the sergant's face, "And you never thought to check with me on that? You simply took Hogan's word?!"

Shultz nodded. Klink looked ready to explode, "Get out, Shultz! Take Hogan with you! I will deal with you later!"

Shultz nodded and left the cell, very happy to be uninvolved with whatever was to happen next. Hogan went with him after a quick wink back at the men in the cell.

Chris nodded at the colonel than turned his attention to the newcomers. Something about them didn't ring true to him and that made him suspicious. The general was busy trying to tune out Klink's ramblings and so Chris turned his focus to the younger man. The major's aqua blue eyes busily scanned the room and it's occupants with a piercing gaze. His gaze paused on each man then continued to the wall behind them. He stopped and focused on the loose stone in the wall that hid the tunnel.

Chris quietly steeled himself for a confrontation. The major had spotted the tunnel. Larabee was willing to die protecting Hogan and his men if neccessary, he awaited the major's move. To his surprise it did not come. He merely continued his examination of the room. Chris relaxed a bit but kept his eyes on the major. Here was a man he could respect.

Vin turned to Klink, "We wish to speak with the prisoners alone," he said in his soft voice with only a hint of an accent.

Klink frowned but nodded his assent as he turned and left, he did not like being dismissed as he did his sergant.

The cell door clicked shut and Vin turned to face the prisoners. He smiled, "Which of you is Major Larabee?" He asked in english, flavored greatly by and australian brogue.

Chris slowly stood, examining the young german major, he could see no reason to hide his name from the man so he answered, "That would be me."

"Good!" Vin said excitedly, "I'm Wing Commander Tanner with the RAAF and this is Sergant Sanchez of Her Majesty's Royal Army. We were sent here to help you blokes escape."

"Sure'n were glad to see ya alive and well," Josiah said heartily, "Bu' who's yer friend?" he pointed to Standish. "We were told there were only two of ye?"

Chris kept silent and continued to study the men. He had learned a long time ago not to trust easily and held to that rule even stronger here. Maybe these men were nazis, trying to get inside information by pretending to be allies. Their last question seemed harmless enough to answer though and he needed more time to study them so he answered, "Standish, he's a frenchie."

The frenchman turned livid, "Frenchie! Cretin!? I've had it!" He turned to Vin and Josiah, "My name is Ezra Standish, I'm a leiutenant of the Free French Army. If you are here to lend aid to me and my..." he nearly choked on the word, "companions," he managed to spit out. "Then I am fully at your disposal." He finished with a flourish and a slight bow.

Vin laughed, "Yer a fancy lair aren't ya?"

Ezra straightened, "May I enquire as to the meaning of the term, Lair?" he asked.

Vin laughed, "Trust me it fits you," he said with a smile.

"RAAF?" Buck asked. Smirking at Ezra's confusion.

"Royal Australian Air Force," Vin answered.

"Ah," Buck smiled, "I've always wanted to meet an aussie from the land down undah," he said in a terrible australian accent.

Vin shook his head, "Aussie," he corrected with the proper 'z' sound intead of 's' in the word.

Buck laughed, "Whatever you say, I am just happy to see ya'll." He extended his hand in greeting, "Captain Wilmington, Buck if you prefer."

Vin shook hands then turned back to Chris, obviously the leader and senior officer, "Major Larabee, I've noticed your gaze searching the sergeant and I. You are right to be careful. I was given your C.O.'s name to help identify us as who we say we are."

Chris nodded, "Ok what is it?"

"General Travis, commander of the 18th Ranger division stationed in Austin, Texas, USA."

Larabee nodded, not so easily convinced, "So you've done some research, that does not prove who you are."

Vin smiled, "You're no galah, Sir. I was also intructed to tell you that Mary Travis is still waiting to interview you for her paper."

Chris felt sure his composure slipped a bit at that name. He had met Mary once right after Sarah's death and the reporter had irritated him with all of her questions. Looking back now he realized that he held her in high regard. A fact that he would never let slip, especially to a certain ranger captain who would have a field day with the news. Slowly he nodded, "Ok so you're telling the truth. Now what?"

"We came to get you blokes out and to pass on your information to..."

"No need for that," Chris interrupted. "Colonel Hogan has quite the set up here. We sent out the information an hour ago."

Vin smiled in relief, they had been unable to carry radio equipment with them and so had no way to get the news out and that had had him worried. Now that the intel was safely in the allies hands he felt a lot better about thier mission. "Good." He motioned to the tunnel entrance, "That the way to the radio?"

Chris smirked, "You had that spotted from the moment you walked in didn't you?"

Vin nodded, "The dirt on the floor is disturbed. Obviously the stone swings out into the room."

Chris shook his head, to him the smudges on the floor were undecipherable.

Vin explained, "My stepfather let me go walkabout with some accomodating natives. They taught me a lot about tracking and reading sign."

Any further conversation was cut off as a faint knock was heard on the cell door. Once again assuming their german soldier personas Josiah and Vin opened the door. Klink stepped in.

"Are you gentlemen finished with the prisoners?" He asked nervously.

Josiah nodded and raised one eyebrow, "For now. I wish to get settled in my quarters for the night. Major Heinkel will be joining us later. Now show me where I can get cleaned up."

Klink nodded profusely and escorted the "general" out the door, jabbering away about his camp's legendary hospitality.

Vin grinned as the door shut, "He always like that?" He asked Chris.

Larabee shrugged, "I've only been here a day."

Vin nodded, "Of course."

"Pardon, Monsieur," Ezra asked impatiently, "But do you have a plan for securing our escape?"

Vin nodded, he had examined the camp on the way in. He and Josiah had hoped Klink would simply release the prisoners in their custody but since that failed he had made note of two different places where the wire fence could be easily cut. He had arranged with Nathan and JD for a distraction the next day at noon if they had not returned by then. He prayed they would have God's protection and blessing.

"That is marvelous, when will we affect our escape?"

"Tomorrow at noon," Vin said.

"In broad daylight!?" Standish gasped in horror. "Monsieur I am not about to commit suicide in nonsensical attempts at freedom."

Vin shook his head, "I can't understand a word you are saying but my plan is sound. I have a distraction arranged and with the Lord's help the guards won't be expecting anything at that time."

Chris nodded, "It's a good plan," he agreed, happy to be doing something besides wait for the gestapo to take them away. A sudden thought struck him then that stole the joy of the moment. "Wait, Buck what time are the gestapo supposed to be here tomorrow?"

Buck scratched his head, "Let me think..."

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Boors," he muttered under his breath. "The arrival time was set for 9 am at the last account." He said smugly.

"Great!" Vin said with frustration. They did not have a lot of time for a new plan.

A scraping noise brought the men's attention to the tunnel entrance as the door slowly swung open allowing Hogan, LeBeau and RAF corporal Newkirk to step through. Hogan nodded at the men he'd previously met then extended his hand to Vin, "I heard some of your conversation from behind the door. Understand resorting to eavesdropping is a minor offense in these troubled times."

Vin nodded, "You had to check me out. I understand."

The two men shook hands then Hogan motioned to the tunnel, "If you gentlemen will follow me I have a plan I think you'll like. My man Williams will alert us if anyone returns to the cell."

Nodding the men followed Hogan into the tunnel, Vin hesitating just a bit before entering. After a few seconds the men were once more in the larger radio room. Vin breathed a bit easier here, Chris couldn't help but notice.

Once he calmed his racing heart Vin took a look around the room he now found himself in. It was spacious for a tunnel room and it contained a somewhat jury rigged, but funtional radio set as well as a few tables with charts and maps laid out. A look in the corner brought a smile to Vin's lips. In it were the makings of several bombs and a few sticks of dynamite.

He motioned to it, "You in the espionage buisness, Colonel?"

Hogan followed his gesture than smiled, "Yes. We hamper jerry's efforts as much as we can."

"You mentioned a plan?" Standish asked, again impatient with the proceedings.

Hogan nodded, "Yes, I have a plan that will allow you to escape without implicating us in the least." He grinned, "All it takes is a phonecall."

Corporal Newkirk cracked his knuckles theatrically as Kinchloe twisted knobs and crossed wires. He had done this many times but never before such an audience. He was loving it.

"All set," Kich said as he plugged the last cord into the switchboard. He handed his friend the haedphones then sat back to enjoy his performance.

Newkirk slipped the headphones on and waited for the Hammelbourg operator's voice to answer him.

"Hammelbourg, name your party bitte."

Newkirk cleared his throat and then in a perfect german accent he requested the man Hogan had asked him to call. The phone rang a few times before a groggy voice finally answered. The man on the other end of the line was not happy about being disturbed at midnight.

"What is it?!" He screamed.

Newkirk matched his tone, "Is that any way to greet the Reich-Fuhrer?!"

The voice on the other end of the line quietned considerably, "Riech-Fuhrer Hemler! Hiel Hitler!"

"That is better, next time you answer the telephone, Herr General I expect some respect! Understood!?" Newkirk smiled at his audience then returned to his charade.

"Yes, yes of course, Herr Reich-Fuhrer!" The now nervous voice agreed. "How may I help the Riech-Fuhrer?"

"You are holding two prisoners for the gestapo at Stalag 13?"

The line was silent as the still sleepy man thought.

"Well!?"

"Uh, yes! Yes, Mine Herr! There are three men at the Stalag."

"These men have valuable information for the third reich. I will question them myself," Newkirk said. He winked at the men watching him. "Have them brought to me in Dusseldorf tomorrow morning before 6 am. Is that understood, General?!"

The general stuttered as he tried to answer, "I..I..But..Herr Reich-Fuhrer I...I can't, the gestapo..."

"Are under my orders, Dummkopf!" Newkirk yelled, his eyes bulging. Lebeau barely stifled a laugh. "Now bring them to me or I will find a post for you at the eastern front!" With that he slammed the reciever down on the table.

"Easy with the equipment," Sergant Kinchloe said, checking it for damages. "It's not like we can go out and buy a new part."

"Sorry, Guv," Newkirk grinned, "Go' a bi' carried away."

"Well?" LeBeau asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind. "How did it go? Did he fall for it?"

Newkirk laughed, "O' course 'e did mates. I had 'im so scared 'e would be willing to bring ol' 'itler 'imself to the blessed city tomorrow."

"Who was that?" Buck asked, curious.

"That was General Burkhalter," Hogan explained, "He's in charge of the prison camps in the area."

"Yeah, the big wig 'imself allright," Newkirk laughed, using his arms to indicate a fat man.

Kinch and LeBeau laughed, they knew the general well and he was a man who enjoyed his food a little too much.

"Let's just hold off on the celebration until we know for sure it worked," Hogan said, practically. The mood sobered a bit, everyone knew what lay in store for the men to be taken by the gestapo if their plan failed. It was a fate worse than death.

Vin returned then with JD and Nathan in tow. He had gone out after lights out to retrieve them. They were shivering from the cold and exposure. No campfire had been built that would allow them to warm themselves as they would have been spotted. Hogan's men quickly grabbed blankets and coffee to help thaw out the two frozen men. Newkirk and JD hit it off famously when they found out they grew up near the same area. Nathan and Kinchloe found much in common to talk about. Black men were not all that common in the service and the few each man had met they remembered.

Vin fell back to a corner and watched the people around him, as much to learn about these men he'd suddenly been thrown in with as to keep his mind occupied so wouldn't think of the oppressive weight of rocks and dirt above his head. Shaking his head clear of these fearful thoughts he turned once more to the study of the men in the room.

There was Colonel Hogan, an energetic man full of knowledge and experience. A great leader as his men's loyalty to him proved.

Corporal Newkirk was loud and boistrous, with a talent for accents and languages unmatched by any Vin had ever met.

Corporal LeBeau was a small man, maybe five' three" in his boots but he made up for it in spirit. He defended the name of his home country as he would the name of his own mother.

Sergant Kinchloe was quiet, assured of himself and gifted. He could fix anything with wires, or so his bunkmates claimed.

Then he turned his attention to the men he would be leading out the next day. Buck Wilmington was a man who's goal in life was clear. He loved the ladies as was made obvious by the little black book he was now waving about, and if the book was truly full the ladies loved him too.

Ezra Standish was a fancy dresser, a fancy talker and a smooth gambler. He was eager to escape but something about him seemed a bit false to the experienced tracker. He decided to keep his eyes on the frenchman.

Then there was Larabee, this man was an enigma to Tanner. On the one hand he seemed angry, almost to the breaking point and yet on the other he was laughing with the other men. Vin thought back to the briefing he'd received on the man and couldn't remember anything being said about what had happened to make him so depressed. He made a mental note to talk to the man the next time the chance presented itself.

His chance came sooner than he expected as Chris walked over to him, he nodded at the man as Larabee took a stance similar to his own against the wall.

"You don't like being underground," Chris stated rather than asked.

Vin closed his eyes for a second then opened them again with a deep breath, "No I don't. Always hated it. My dad worked in the opal mines..."

Chris nodded and the two men stood in comfortable silence for a minute. Both feeling an unusual closeness with the other man that was unexplainable. Neither man trusted easily and yet they felt they could allow the other into his confidence completely.

Vin looked over and for the first time noticed a lighter band of skin on the other man's left ring finger. "You married?" He asked.

Chris frowned, "I was...she was killed by the japs in pearl harbor."

"I'm sorry," Vin said sadly.

Chris nodded, "I swore to have my vengance that day and I mean to."

Tanner shuddered at the lethal tone in Larabee's voice. He would hate to be on the recieving end of such wrath.

Hogan walked over to the two men then with a smile, "Carter says Klink is recieving a call. You might want to hear this."

"You have a way to listen in to his phone calls?" Larabee asked.

Hogan nodded and started up a ladder against the far wall, "The good ol' coffeepot." He said with a grin. Vin and Chris shook their heads but followed Hogan up to the now open trapdoor. They stepped into a room filled with bunks, a low table in the center and a potbellied stove were the furnishings. A few pictures hung on the walls above the different beds. Vin smiled, Winston Churchill's picture was flanked on either side by two pin-up girls. A small picture of Hitler hung on one wall full of darts. Chris grinned.

"In my quarters, here," Hogan said from a doorway at the end of the barracks. Inside was a single bunk, a table, a small footlocker and a wardrobe made of old packing crates. Near the table stood a young thin man wearing a green flight suit and a beat up bomber jacket. He was holding a small electric coffeepot in his hands. The filter basket lay on the table and to the prisoner's shock there were voices coming from it!

"...And may I say again what a pleasure it is to hear from you, General Burkhalter. I..."

"Klink!" Burkhalter's angry voice could be heard over the line, "Shut up and listen! I was just contacted by the Reich-Fuhrer himself! He wishes to question your prisoners."

Klink stammered and stuttered on the phone, "I...but, but...I..."

"Klink! I want to know just how important those men are. What do you know about them?"

Klink fumbled for the right words, "Well, Herr General, you see...I...well I was unable to...get much out of them...at all."

"Dumkopf! I will come out there tomorrow and question them personally!"

"Ah yes, Herr General..." The last of Klink's farewell was cut off as the phone was slammed in his ear.

Hogan turned to the men in the room with him, "This complicates things. If old Butterball himself is coming we have to change the plan."

"How?" Buck asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We need him to think you are all very important to the third reich," Hogan smiled, "We'll give him some information..." He continued his explaination as look of confusion crossed the men's faces. "Some very carefully planted information..."

"Like what, Colonel 'ogan?" Newkirk asked, as perplexed as the newcomers at this plan.

Hogan's smile broadened, "Like a 'secret' allied base here in germany."

"What?!" Buck exploded.

"A FAKE secret allied base..."

Chris nodded and looked over at Vin who was showing his approval as well.

"To cinch it we'll fake a bombing run as soon as old blood and guts gets here," Hogan said matter of factly. "Carter, rig us up some bombs."

Carter nodded and a wild gleam came into his eyes, "Big ones Colonel?"

"No, Carter," Hogan said, "Just big enough to get the point across."

Carter smiled and started for the outer room. "Can I help?" JD suddenly asked from behind the men, they turned to face him and he flushed a bit but kept talking. "I am a demolitions exper'," he said, "My adop'ed father worked on the railroad and taugh' me all about dynami'e and the proper way ta rig explosives."

Carter was ecstatic! Finally someone he could share his knowledge of demolitions with, "I'd love the help, Colonel."

Hogan nodded and the two young men ran out of the small room. he then turned to the waiting officers and motioned them over to the wall where he had a hidden map of the compound, "Here's how it's gonna go tomorrow..."

The morning dawned clear and cold to find ice clinging to the barbed wire that surrounded the camp. The guards and dogs alike were lethargic and slow in the freezing air, thus role call was a few minutes late. By it's end Chris, Buck and Ezra were back in their cell and Vin, Newkirk, Nathan and Josiah waited outside the wire a few hundred yards from the gate. JD and Carter remained inside with their orders and waited for Burkhalter's staff car to pull in. At 7:30 sharp the large vehicle came into sight, stopped at the gate to be identified then pulled up in front of Klink's office.

The nervous Lufftwaffe Colonel rushed out to greet the large man that stepped from the staff car with salutes and praise. After a bellowed, 'SHUT UP' from the portly man Klink stopped groveling and led the way to the solitary confinement cell.

Chris heard the germans coming and looked over at the two men in the cell with him. Buck was sitting calmly on the cot facing the door and the frenchman lay against the other wall feigning sleep. He stirred as Chris continued to stare at him and finally rolled over to put his back to the uncomfortable gaze. Larabee closed his eyes and whispered a silent prayer for help. He did not know this flashy man very well and yet they had all agreed that he should play the patsy and "leak" the information to Burkhalter. He only hoped now that the man didn't turn out to be a traitor.

The key squeaked in the lock and the cell door swung open. Two armed guards walked in followed by the fat General and Klink babbling as usual.

"Well, well, the head honcho," Larabee said smartly. Burkhalter glared at him.

"You would do well to respect me, Colonel! I could have you killed right now!"

Chris smirked, "I don't think so."

The General closed his eyes and breathed in deeply then turned to the other two men, "I am willing to offer you a deal if you tell me what is so important that the Riech fuhrer himself sent for you."

Buck laughed heartily, "You think we're gonna tell you just like that?"

"Buck, shut up!" Chris snarled from the corner.

Ezra sat in silence for a moment the looked over at the General, "What kind of a deal?"

"Why you little...!" Buck yelled as he lept to his feet and rushed at the frenchman. The guards stepped in and kept him back.

Standish turned to Larabee and shrugged, "I'm sorry, Colonel but I must look after myself and if giving this man the information he seek secures that for me, I will gladly do so."

Burkhalter beamed, "Good, good," he clapped his hands and started for the door, motioning for the frenchman to follow. Larabee's gaze was deadly as they exited. Shortly after the door slammed shut Hogan crawled through the tunnel entrance and stuck a small charge of dynamite into the door, lit it and then he and the others rushed down the tunnel.

Outside the prison block, Burkhalter was listening eagerly to Standish's tale of a secret allied base not far from where they stood. Promotions were dancing in his head when the first "bomb" went off a few feet from them. Kinch had rigged the PA system to a recording of planes flying over and with the low cloud cover the effects was perfect. Another "bomb" went off and the german general was on his face in the dirt screaming at Klink for "getting him into this mess".

Carter and JD laughed as the cowardly nazi's huddled together for safety in the middle of the compound. Then as the next bomb went off the two young pyromaniacs were running through the tunnel to freedom.

Vin and his men waited outside the wire as the "bombing raid" came to and end. A rustling in the bushes told him that Larabee and the others were coming. Vin whistled and Josiah started the engine of a large nazi truck and pulled out onto the road. Chris, Ezra, JD and Buck piled inside and with a few hurried goodbyes and directions to a safe farm where they could find some food and lodging for the night, Hogan's men slipped back into the camp.

A few miles from the stalag was the first checkpoint. Josiah's flawless german and general's insignia got them through it without wasted time or suspicion. The next came about ten miles further, this time the guards had been alerted by radio that some prisoners had escaped from stalag 13 and the questioning went sour.

"Papers bitte!" The nazi guard shouted for the third time, angered by Josiah's facade. Vin felt his stomach tighten as the second guard edged his way toward the radio in the shack the guards used for shelter. He didn't know how many men might be inside if any but he couldn't let the nazi reach the door. Waiting until the guard questioning Josiah was fully engrossed in their argument Vin exploded into action. Pulling a large knife from his boot he threw it with deadly accuracy and the german guard crumpled to the ground. Almost at the same time Chris was at the door of the shack and after a well placed kick he was inside. There was no other guards at the oupost and Chris relaxed a bit, turning he walked back outside to see the first guard on the ground, his rifle in Josiah's big hands.

"Well there is no need to wear this bloody uniform anymore," Vin said grimly. There was also no longer any way to reach their destination except on foot. All the roads would be watched and without doubt their descriptions would be on every guard's mind within a few hours. "If you chaps don't mind I'll just be a minute." Grabbing his duffel Tanner stepped inside the hut only to emerge a minute later dressed in his RAAF fatigues, a canvas coat and a felt hat with the brim pinned up on the left side. Josiah threw away the german hat and donned a woolen beret a dark plaid in color.

"There, that's much better," he said jovially.

Chris stepped forward then and pointed to the dense forest that flanked the road, "Looks like our best bet is to stay hidden." And with that he started off into the trees, the others close behind. All except Ezra who simply stood with arms crossed and did not move. Looking back, Chris yelled for the frenchman to keep up and started off again.

"Stop!" Standish shouted suddenly and the men turned around.

"Come on, Frenchie!" Buck yelled, "We don't have all day!"

"I refuse to traverse through that forest!"

"What?" Buck shouted back.

Ezra rolled his eyes and sighed, "I will not walk all the way to the farmhouse through that forest when there is a perfectly good truck here."

Vin shook his head and walked back to the frenchman, "That's the first thing the jerries will be looking for," He explained.

"And if you wanna live you will get yourself moving down this trail or else I will tie you up and leave you for the nazi's to find," Chris said menecingly and without a further complaint Ezra was following the others down the faint game trail towards the farmhouse Hogan had told them about.

The sun had been down for a good three hours when the weary hikers crested a small hill and saw the secluded farmhouse below them. Vin looked carefully about and saw only one road in and out of the canyon and thus only one way the jerries could come at them. Now that he saw how out of the way and hard to reach the small farm was he felt relieved.

A groan of distaste came from behind the party and they turned to see Ezra looking at the tiny house in disgust, "Where are we all intended to sleep? There is scarcely room for one man in that hovel."

Vin shook his head, "We'll most likely be bunking in the barn, mate." And with that he started carefully down the hill leaving a flabergasted Standish on the hilltop with a look of horror on his face.

The old german couple that owned the farm were more than happy to recieve allied guests and had a meal prepared in no time that though simple was filling and comforting. They all ate well for they knew they might not get another chance at a meal like this for the duration of their journey. Even Ezra who had initially turned his nose up at the beef stew soon forgot his haughtiness and dug in with relish. An hour later they were all as Vin had predicted spreading out the blankets the generous farmwife had loaned them in the barn loft full of sweet-smelling hay.

The next morning brought the small of coffee and bacon to the weary travelers. Eager for another good meal they soon cleaned up and headed inside the small farmhouse. The lady of the house smiled warmly as they entered and motioned them to a table filled with simple but wonderful smelling food. Platters of bacon, eggs, ham, biscuits, and warm gravy. Mugs of steaming coffee and large glasses of sweet well water waited for the hungry men. They dug in with relish and soon had the food nearly gone. Chris pushed back a bit from the table and nodded at Frans Linkmeyer, the woman who had prepared the feast.

"Thank you, Ma'am. That was very good."

The other men voiced their hearty agreement. Vin smiled and swallowed the last of his coffee, "Yes ma'am, thank you."

"What is our next move?" Chris asked, "Colonel Hogan at Stalag 13 said ya'll would give us the next step in the plan."

Hans Linkmeyer rocked his chair back onto it's back legs and pulled out a pipe, "Ja," he said, he stopped a moment and lit the tabacco, taking a few puffs before answering. "We have notified the underground and they are sending two agents here to aid you through the german checkpoints."

Chris nodded thoughtfully, "They speak english?"

Hans chucked, "They ARE english," he paused, "well at least one of them is. The other is from Ireland."

Chris frowned, "Ireland? English?...They are not german?"

Hans smiled and blew out a ring of blue smoke, "Do not worry, Major Larabee. They both speak fluent German and can easily pass for natives. They know the customs better than Frau Linkmeyer and myself." He laughed at this and patted his wife's hand. She shook her head and smiled.

Chris nodded and fell silent as they awaited their next contacts. The wait was not long and soon a knock was heard on the door. Hans motioned for silence and opened the door a crack to see who stood on his doorstep. After a moment's conversation he opened the door wider and two young women walked through the door. One was tall, close to six feet and she wore her light brown hair in a thick braid down her back. She stood easily at the door, a smile on her face.

Next to her sttod another young lady who's honey blonde curls were done up in a loose bun. Her blue eyes flitted across the room and stopped on Larabee. She walked over to him and extended her hand, "Pleased to meet you, Major. My name is Carmen Andrews and this is my friend, Tiersa Collins. We are your next contacts."

Tiersa stepped back outside and brought in a large duffel bag, "Top o' the mornin' gentlemen. I have here some civilian clothes and identity papers to help us get through the checkpoints. If ye'll come over here one at a time I'll start getting ya' sorted."

Chris stood angrily and, ignoring Carmen's hand he marched over to Hans, "Women?!" He asked angrily, "We are to be led by these two girls against the Gestapo?!"

Hans also stood and cocked his head to one side, "Yes. Why are you so worried about it?"

Chris shook his head, "I will not go out there and endanger the lives of my men because these two girls don't know the first thing about warfare!"

The "girls" stepped forward and Carmen smiled, "You do not 'ave to worry about us, Guv. We can take care of ourselves." She produced a .45 semi automatic pistol from under her coat.

Tiersa slipped a long knife from her belt and held it for the American Major to see, "We've been on our own since we lost our parents at the begining of the blasted war. We've learned to adapt, Major."

Chris turned to face the young women, "My men will be so worried about you if there is trouble they won't be able to perform their duties..."

Tiersa interupted, "There will be trouble if you do not have experienced guides. Ones who know not only the language, but the customs, the towns and the terrain."

Carmen nodded her agreement, "The Gestapo will nail you in five minutes without us to help. They are on the lookout for three escaped prisoners and two mysterious German officers. They will not be looking for some local farmers and their wives."

Chris' eyes opened wide at that, "Wives?!"

Tiersa nodded, "The cover we have is that of a german farming family, forced to relocate to the edge of Germany by the war."

Buck stepped forward and put his arm around Carmen's shoulders, "I like the idea, Chris. I volunteer to be married to one of these beautiful ladies."

Larabee glared daggers at his friends, then turned his withering gaze back to the women, "We will make a different plan."

Vin stepped forward, "Look Mate, I don't know what bee's up your backside but the underground's gone to a lot of trouble to make a plan to get us out of this ruddy country. If you wanna sit here and wait for the Nazis to come get you then go right ahead. And remember that if we're caught we endanger these good people's lives as well." He then walked over to Tiersa and extended his hand to her. "Flight Leiutenant, Vin Tanner. Pleasure to meet you. What's my cover?"

Tiersa smiled and pulled a paper wrapped package with Tanner's name printed on it out of her duffel, "Your cover name is Heinrich Bowman. You are a farmer from Dusseldorf. You and your wife," she smiled and dipped her head, "are traveling with some friends to start anew after your farm was destroyed in a bombing raid."

Vin gulped, "Wife?"

Chris snickered, "Not so keen on the idea now?"

Vin squared his shoulders, "I can handle it." He turned back to Tiersa, "and what's your cover name?"

Tiersa smiled shyly, "Heidi."

Vin smiled crookedly and nodded, then took the package and stepped into the bedroom to change. One by one the other men got their packages until it was Buck's turn. "He grinned wolfishly at Carmen and winked, "Looks like you get me for a temporary husband," he said slyly.

Carmen smiled coyly and shook her head, "Sorry, but my cover is the wife of Clause Von Richter," she nodded her head towards Chris.

Chris started to protest but Carmen cut him off, "We have worked hard to create these papers for you, Sir and they are not easy to forge. We do not have time to change them and so you'd better get used to it." She grabbed the last package and pressed it into his hands, "Here are your clothes. Tiersa and I will wait outside in the truck for you."

And with that the two women walked out the door. Vin reappeared just then dressed as a german farmer. The newsboy cap made him look even younger than his 24 years. Chris shook his head, "I don't know about this."

Vin smiled, "Come on, Cowboy." he said, "we can do this."

Outside in the large truck, Carmen and Tiersa sat and shivered in the cold while they waited for the men. Carmen suddenly looked over at Tiersa and shook her head, "How come you always get the cute ones, 'uh?"

Tiersa smiled, "I chose heads, remember?"

Carmen shook her head mornfully, "I always end up with the grumpy ones."

Tiersa laughed then shook her head, "Not true, I had to be "married" to that fat german defector last month."

Carmen laughed too, "Oh yes, I'd forgo'en abou' him. Guess I do owe ya'."

Tiersa nodded, "You do indeed." The two women laughed and giggled until the door opened and seven german civilians walked out the farmhouse door a bit nervously. Ezra kept brushing his tattered coat and looking forlornly at his red army jacket which he was forced to abandon. The farmer caught his gaze and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll burn all your old uniforms as soon as you are gone."

Ezra winced as if in pain, but then he drew a deep breath and marched purposefully to the waiting truck and climbed into the back. He sat with his arms crossed and his mouth set in a frown but he had determined to go through with this plan. Buck laughed and jumped up beside the miserable frenchman, patting his leg rather roughly, "Don't worry, them frou frou clothes'll just get ya caught and tortured by the gestapo. Besides, ya look dandy!"

Ezra turned an angry glare at the ranger and opened his mouth to retort but thinking better of getting into another arguement with the man he shut his mouth and turned away. Josiah shook his head and muttered something about the next few hours going to be the longest in his life. JD nodded solomly as he took his seat, choosing the side opposite the angry frenchman. Chris sighed and walked to the front of the truck, Carmen who was in the driver's seat let out a little breath and slid to the middle so the american could drive. Vin looked in the back and saw no available seat and so he started to sit on the tailgate when Tiersa called to him to sit up front with her. Reluctantly he complied. With a cough and splutter the engine turned over and the band of refugees were on their way.

The farming couple stood in the doorway of their house and waved, their arms around each other. They knew the chances were slim that these young people would make it safely home and they grieved in their hearts for them.

The journey was uneventful enough for the first few hours until they came to the first checkpoint, unable to avoid it the ragged group drove up to the roadblock. As he had been coached by the girls along the way Chris answered the simple questions put to him by the guards in 'almost' flawless german. The nazi guards were overworked and tired and so they waved the truck on through after a flippant examination of their papers. They already had two more trucks waiting in line to be inspected. Tiredly the nazi handed Vin the papers and opened the barrier. As casually as possible Chris drove the truck out onto the road and out of sight. Once a mile or so down the dirt road the refugees let out a collective sigh of relief and Tiersa gave Vin a quick hug, "You were great!" she said congratulatorily.

Vin shook his head, "Chris did most of the talking."

"If you can call that talking!" Buck burst in, leaning through the canvas cover that separated the front from the back. "He butchered it pretty badly!" He laughed.

Carmen shook her head, "He actually did fairly well for a beginner, German's a difficult language. It took me a long time to get it down. Tiersa picked it up a bit quicker, she's better with the nuances and glottal stops than I am."

"But you're better at picking up the culture," Tiersa said quickly, "I am a slow learner when it comes to that kind of thing."

Carmen smiled, "Thanks, but my point was that Chris did a good job."

Buck snorted. "I dare you to do better, Mister Wilmington!" Carmen said sharply.

Buck gulped and cleared his troat, "Well I would but I have this sore throat see and..."

"He is very much too stunted in his mental development to be able to master the subtle changes in any other language than that of his own, a very poor wrendition of English if I do not miss my guess," Ezra chuckled.

Buck frowned, "What? Did I just get insilted?" he asked Josiah.

The big man threw up his hands and smiled, "Not going there, Laddie."

Nathan, who had been quiet for most of the trip slid over and tied back the canvas flap so he could talk to the people in the front. He smiled at Tiersa and motioned from her to Carmen, "How did you Ladies meet?"

Tiersa's eyes shone with memory, "We met in a bomb shelter in London. I had come there with my family as had Carmen to try and escape the disease and desolation of our own cities. We were both out for various purposes, me gatting groceries for my family and Carmen getting medical supplies for her's when the air raid sirens went off. In terror we fled to the nearest shelter where we waited for the Blitz-kreig to stop. After what seemed an eternity it did. We stepped out of the shelter to total destruction. We didn't have to say anything to each other we simply grabbed hands and started for our homes. Mine was first on our way and..." She choked back a sob, "They were dead!...All of them...My mother, brothers..."

Carmen took her friend's hand, "We searched for survivors and found none. With terror in my heart I dragged Tiersa to my home only to find it destroyed as well...and everyone...gone..."

Tiersa wiped her eyes and straightened in her seat, "And so we've been together ever since, the only lifeline the other has."

Nathan dropped his gaze, "I am so sorry."

Carmen forced a small smile, "That's why we do what we do, because we want our family's deaths to mean something."

A small sob was heard from within the truck and they all turned to see JD crying as if his heart was breaking. "What is wrong, JD?" Buck asked, uncharacteristically tender.

JD's sobbs slowed and he looked up, "My mother...was killed...probably the same time their parents were. She was all I had..." He turned away and faced outside. The next few hours went by in silence. Darkness crept up on them before they even realized and they stopped to make camp.

A small discreet fire was built by Vin and the others gathered wood and began making shelters from the cold wind. Tiersa and Carmen pulled some food out of their bags and passed it around. After a cold meal of hardtack and jerky the exhausted men one by one began to fall asleep save Chis who had volunteered to take first watch. He climbed up onto the small hill beside the camp and sat down with his back to a tree. Feeling a lump in his coat pocket he'd not noticed before he reached in and found a pipe and tabacco pouch. Grimacing at the thought of his favored cheroots back home he sighed and packed the pipe with the brown leaves. Quickly lighting the pipe he sat in the darkness and scanned the horizon, blowing blue smoke into the breeze. His mind drifted even though his eyes remained alert. Imaged floated before his minds eye, images of Sarah.. and Adam...and...Mary? With a start he found his thoughts once again drifting to the blonde reporter. Her strong blue eyes that had secretly captivated him the first time he'd seen them, her sweet yet sometimes sassy demeanor. He missed her terribly... Right then and there he made up his mind to ask her to dinner when they got back...if they got back. He looked over at his sleeping companions and closed his eyes. They were all relying on him to get them home... He glanced over where the girls were sleeping then back out onto the dark horizon. What kind of a life did they have? Everyone they loved gone...living in fear every day that they might get caught...how did they remain so innocent? Almost as if in answer to his question a soft voice whispered in the darkness, "Coffee?"

Chris started, he'd not heard the young woman approach, "Uh, thanks." he spit out, taking the cup offered him. Tiersa smiled and sat down beside him.

The two sat in silence for a moment then Tiersa spoke, "Are you afraid?"

Chris shrugged, "Not afraid for me as much as for the rest..."

Tiersa nodded, "I was the oldest as was Carmen...I know what it's like to have others depending on you..." Her voice trailed off.

"How long ago did your family die?"

"Almost four years.."

Chris nodded, then he turned to her, "What's your secret?"

Tiersa frowned, "What secret?"

"How do you two stay so...happy? You were laughing together at times during the whole journey...what's your secret?"

Tiersa nodded slowly, "I see...Well It's simple. God is our comforter and guide.."

Chris shook his head, "That's not it, I have always believed in God and yet when my wife and son were killed I..."

Tiersa drew in a deep breath, she gently touched the troubled man's hand, "The thing is simply believing doesn't do any good. You have to trust Him with your life. Only then, when you've obeyed and given your soul to Him will you know true peace. Many walk this earth claiming to be Christians when inside they are hollow because they have not truly accepted Him. Everyone is searching for meaning and purpose in their lives but only a few will find it. Only one can fill the void in the human soul and that's God. Nothing else will even come close... You lost your family and God felt your anguish. He wanted so badly to comfort you and help you through the pain but you wouldn't let Him."

Chris shook his head, "If God is so good why did they die? Why didn't He protect them? Why did he take your's and Carmen's families?"

Tiersa smiled sadly, "Oh Chris. God did not take them from us, He felt our pain when we lost them as if He'd lost His own children for indeed they were His children. But He's not a puppet master sitting there controlling what people do. If He were the world would be perfect. It is sin that corrupts God's wonderful plan. He would that we would all be saved and give ourselves to Him but we are very stupid creatures and we turn away from Him. That is why our families died...because of sin. Without sin there would be no death."

Chris looked away from her face into the blackness, "But my son..."

"Was one of the many innocents destroyed in the crossfire by sinful people."

Chris swallowed a sob and whipered, "Will I ever see them again?"

Tiersa touched his arm, "If you want to. All you have to do is follow after the Lord. Accept His free gift of salvation and you will see them again in heaven."

A silent tear slipped down Chris' face, "I will give it some thought."

Seeing that the man wanted to be alone Tiersa stood and walked back to her bedroll and lay down. She was asleep before her head hit the ground.

Chris sat alone in the dark and contemplated on the conversation he'd just had with the young Irish girl. How was one so young so wise? Whatever she and her friend were doing they were obviously happy. Even with so much pain and tradgedy in their lives they were joyous inside...maybe she was right. Maybe God was the answer...He thought back to the last time he'd spoken to God an he winced. He'd just lost Sarah and Adam, He'd screamed at God, demanding a reason why his family had been taken from him. He'd ended his tirade by saying he wanted nothing whatsoever to do with God ever again...Would He take him back? These thoughts were milling in his head when he saw a light spring up in the valley below. Another and another joined it until the valley floor was lit up with portable lights. Soon tents started going up and men's voices could be heard speaking German as the nazi flag was raised over the makeshift camp.

As quietly as possible Chris slipped back down the hill and woke the others then he and Vin returned to the hilltop and with the Aussie's field glasses they scanned the camp. A truck convoy had pulled into the camp and began unloading various boxes and paraphanalia. Nothing vitally important, mostly food item Vin explained, reading the boxes labels. But suddenly the young pilot went silent, he drew in a sharp breath and passed the glasses to Chris. "See that prisoner being unloaded out of the truck?"

Chris nodded, "That's my commanding Officer, General Brice. I don't know how they got him but we have to free him."

Chris dropped the binoculars and grabbed a fistful of the Flight Leiutenant's shirt, "We are not going to endanger everyone's safety for one officer!"

"But..." Vin began to protest. Chris cut him off, "we will give the brass his location as soon as we get back alright?"

"No," Vin stated simply pushing the older man's hand away from him. "General Brice is my friend and besides that he has knowledge that could cripple the allies if the Krauts ever got it."

Chris closed his eyes and let his breath out in a hiss, "Alright, we'll see what we can do."

Nazi guard, Zeigfried Meyer stood at his post at the perimeter of the temporary camp and watched warily as a truck approached. He had his gun in his hands, ready should this turn out to be a trick of some kind. Much to his surprise as the truck drew closer he realized that the driver and passenger were both women! Pretty women at that. They smiled kindly as they pulled up beside him, one of them got down and walked over to him.

"We have a couple of men in the back we think are spies," she said motioning towards the rear of the vehicle.

Glancing over the situation Zeigfried decided they were harmless and he walked around to look in the back. When his back was turned, the driver, Carmen, pulled a grenade out from under the seat and pulling the pin she heaved it over the crude wire fence. "Alarm!" she shouted in german, "Alarm, grenade! Grenade!" As planned all german's in the area hit the deck and the grenade sent them scattering when it exploded. Using the distraction to cover their movements Chris and Buck climbed out of the truck and began firing on the camp. Every few second one of the women would throw a grenade and the constant explosions kept the caos rempant. A few poorly aimed shots came in their direction but the were not even close to hitting the mark. Lest their advantage be over used the men hopped back into the truck and Carmen floored the accelerator and took off away from the camp. The few Nazi's still able to began following the fleeing vehicle in truck of their own. Un beknownst to them a certain munitions expert had wired the trucks to explode when given enough gas and as they left the camp they did. One spectacular explosion after another untill all three trucks were destroyed along with the men inside.

While all this was going on Vin and Nathan snuck into the camp on the opposite side and with a well placed knife the guard outside the prison tent was dispatched and the two men rushed inside. A bloody and beat-up general Brice looked up from where he lay tied on the floor and shock registered across his face when he recognized his rescuer.

"Tanner?" He croaked through dry lips.

Vin smiled as he swiftly undid the bonds on his friend's wrists, "We're here for ya, Mate."

He helped the general to his feet and together Vin and Nathan supported the battered man out the back of the tent. As per the plan Josiah was waiting outside with a german truck that he'd "borrowed" from the camp. After helping Brice inside he put the pedal down and raced for the camp's perimeter as fast as he could. JD jumped on board as they swung past his designated hiding place and the truck picked up speed as it tore through tents and barbed wire fences. Shots were pinging off the sides of the armored truck as the desperate Nazi's tried to stop their escape. Then right on schedule the gas tanks of the two half tracks blew simultaniously and a grinning frenchman on a stolen motorcycle swung in behind the truck. Shots continued to ring out until the vehicles were well out of range but they did not stop moving until they were clear of the surrounding trees and reached the predetermined rendevouz area. Chris' truck waited there already, having lost all pursuers in the explosion. Only then did Vin turn to Brice with a huge Aussie grin, "We're safe! We made it!"

The smile slipped away as Vin saw the blood soaking the front of his friend's shirt. He quickley tore it open and saw a bullethole through the left side of Brice's chest. Gasping for breath Brice grasped Vin's hand,"Landing strip...hidden...take a plane...get you all home..." He drew a shuddering breath and looked weakly into Vin's blue, mist filled eyes, "Thank you my boy."

Tears fell freely down Vin's face for he knew the wound was fatal, "I will never forget you."

Brice smiled briefly, "Nor I you..." and with that he died. Silently slipping away before their eyes. Vin drew him into his arms and sobbed. First Tarryn and now Brice...

Chris grimaced, knowing his friend's pain but he knew they had to keep moving in order to escape Germany alive. The pursuit would be tripled with the raid they had just performed. The newly aquired knowledge of a hidden nazi airbase ment possible had no time to grieve. "Vin?" He called, "We have to go." He said gently, then he turned to the other men standing morosely around the tragic scene. "Buck, Josiah, Nathan, dig a grave and let's be on our way."

Vin wanted to protest, wanted to scream in frustration but he couldn't. He would never live with himself should anything happen to one of the men he now traveled with, the men he'd come to call friends. With a last goodbye he buried his friend, and then the haggard group took what they could from the german truck, climbed onto their own, and drove away.

Carmen stole a glance at Vin as they rode along the bumby dirt road. He looked as if he'd almost given up hope. On a purely selfish level she knew she needed him alert and prepared in case of emergency but her motives were not so. Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder, "May I say a prayer for you?"

Vin frowned slightly and turned to her, "A prayer? For me?"

Carmen nodded, "You look as if you need some comforting that only God can provide. I would like to pray for you and for God to ease your pain. May I?"

Vin blinked tears from his eyes and turned away from her face, nodding, "I would be honored..." he whispered.

Closing her eyes, her hand never leaving his shoulder, Carmen prayed. Tiersa sat, her eyes closed too and when Carmen's prayer ended she added her own. Together the girls prayed for Vin, Brice's family, their own situation and the victims of the world war.

Chris sat silent, his hands on the wheel. He listened to what was being said and felt the turmoil within him, started by the conversation with Teirsa, growing. Why was he feeling this way? Why did their faith upset him? Did he really believe in God? Or simply acknowledge His existance? These thoughts buzzed around his head like angry bees and his mood grew darker as slowly he began to realize that in order to attain the peace that lived in these two women, he would have to change his life. What did that mean? He'd never been a man to sleep around or steal...he got drunk on occasion when the pain was just to much... Somehow he knew this was unacceptable in God's eyes... So what was he left with? A memory of Adam running towards him, arms outstretched, eyes shining with love...Something he used to say, "Daddy, Jesus loves you and me and Mommy doesn't He?" Suddenly he realized that he'd always answered that question with a yes before...before he had lost them. What changed? Realization crept over him. It was him, he had changed. He'd allowed the grief to separate him from God. It was his own fault...he had had the joy these women spoke of once. And he wanted it back. They prayer had ended long before his thoughts had settled but Chris hadn't heard the end. He looked over at Carmen, sitting next to him and saw her eyes open, traces of tears on her face but a smile on her mouth and demeanor. "So..." he began awkwardly.

"So?"

Tiersa smiled a half smile of knowing and pure delight, "You want to know God the way we do?" She asked, hopeful.

Slowly, ever so slowly Chris broke down and the iron mask he'd worn for years melted away and a single tear slipped down his cheek, "Yes," he whispered.

Carmen and Tiersa clasped hands and then both reached out to the ranger, "God in heaven, we thank you for your infinite mercy and wisdom. Please help us be a guide to help this man find joy and peace in you. Please lift his heart and cleanse his soul, show him the wonders of your love. Ease his grief and take away the burden he has bourne for so many years. Show him your grace..."

The prayer was cut short as a gunshot rang out and to their horror, Chris' body jerked and he slumped forward.

"Chris!" Vin yelled in terror. His friend's face was covered in blood.

The truck, now driverless began to wander off the road, another shot whizzed by missing it's mark narrowly. Carmen, nearest to the steering wheel reached out and twisted it hard to the left, bringing it back on track, unable to stop for fear of being caught she wiggled her way beside Chris and pressed the accelerator down as far as it would go. Vin carefully climbed out onto the hood where he could reach Chris. Tiersa helped steady him until he was out of her reach then she slipped over the seat and allowed Nathan to take her place. The healer was already reaching for the wounded ranger as Vin lifted his unconscious friend as carefully as possible into the passenger seat. Everyone held their breath until Nathan sighed in relief and smiled wanly, "He's alive."

A quick prayer of thanks, took many forms as each passenger expressed his or her relief. The next minutes felt like hours until they reached a little used path and turned up it. After a few miles the reached a grove of trees and Carmen deftly swung the truck behind them, concealing them from view. Nathan, Buck and Vin carried Chris from the truck and laid him down on a makeshift bed made of blankets by the two women. Unsure of what else they could do to help, Josiah, JD and Ezra busied themselves by building a very discreet fire. They only used very dry wood to reduce smoke and therefore visibility. And they passed the night, cold and miserable. Nathan working the entire time on the leader of their group, the women sitting close by at his beck and call. Vin sat not far off, on lookout. And Buck paced until the small hours of the morning.

A sound pierced the stillness making everybody jump. It was the sound of an airplane engine. As the listened they saw the small plane in the building daylight. It was landing...they had found the airstrip! All eyes turned to Larabee as the man groaned softly then much to their relief, his eyes slowly opened. But the cheeres stuck in their throats when they heard the approaching sound of a truck. As silent as breath Vin stole to a vantage point and using his glasses found the source of the noise. A nazi patrol. Much to his horror the truck stopped and the patrol disembarked, spreading out in a search pattern. And worse yet, they had dogs. Quick as he could, Vin rushed back to the others, "We have to make a break for the strip and hope theirs a plane available," he announced after explaining their situation. "They will be right on top of us in less than five minutes if we don't move now."

"And what about Chris?" Nathan asked sharply. "He can not be moved just yet and..."

"Shut up and let's go!" Chris whispered harshly, standing on shaky legs. Before Nathan could begin to protest, Chris Larabee turned away and headed for the small hill between them and freedom.

Quickly the others fell in behind him and stealthily they made their way through the trees in the dim morning light. At the crest of the hill Vin pulled out his binoculars and scanned the sight below. It was still early enough there was not much activity. Two guards stood watch in a sentry tower hastily built by bridging two large tree limbs with a gangplank. THeir field of vision was good, but not perfect. Silently Vin thanked God for shoddy workmanship then he turned to face Chris. "I'm the pilot, I go in first. You follow. I'll get the plane, Buck and Ezra will take care of those krauts in the tower. Josiah and Nathan will help you and the girls get to the strip. And JD, I have a plan for you." He whispered to the boy and then looked Chris in the eye, "We won't have much time so we have to be quick. Stay to the right and they can't see you. God speed!" And before the wounded man could register a protest Vin was gone, smoke on a breeze.

Grumbling could be faintly heard as Chris started down the hill.

Vin stayed in the shadows of the trees until the edge of the clearing. He watch for his chance, when both guards were looking away and then he rushed forward, diving under a slap-dash fence and over a few boxes until he was out of view once again. As he'd hoped there was no one guarding the planes on the ground and so he virtually had his pick. The tricky thing would be timing. He neede a few minutes to warm the engine up before he could take off but as soon as he started it up, the nazis would be alerted to his presence. He drew a deep breath and whispered a prayer for help, "God, please guide me and aid us to freedom, in Christ's holy name, amen." He let his gaze sweep over the aircraft and selected a large cargo plane. The fighters were more manouverable but they could not all fit inside. The cargo plane would do very nicely. He steeled himself to make a run for it when a sudden sound nearly stopped his heart with fear. An engine started...but where? As his scrambled nerves settled he was able to indentify the source of the noise...his cargo plane! He watched and saw someone jump down from inside. He hadn't been aware anyone was in the plane till now, "Thank you, Lord." He whispered. Then as if planned, the nazi rubbed his hands together with the cold and headed inside the large tent they must be using as a barracks. "Thanks again!" the suddenly elated Aussie almost said aloud. Looking around for another surprise and seeing no-one he made his run for the plane. he walked to the cockpit and sat down at the controls. He allowed himself a small smile, they just might make it!

Ezra and Buck eased their way around the base of the trees, directly below the guards, looking for a way of silencing them without making noise. They looked over the rope ladder and the tree itself and knew they'd be detected if they attempted to climb up. Guns were too noisy and they were fresh out of bows. What to do? If only something would destract them, Ezra thought, a nice little diversion. As if in answer to his unspoken request an airplane starting up below drew the guards attention away. Seeing his chance Ezra drew a stiletto from his boot and shimmied up the ladder as quickly as he could. Before he could make a sound, the nazi guard was dead, a thin blade between the ribs ending his life instantly. A muffled cry next to him drew Ezra's attention and he saw the second nazi fall, a thin line of blood trickling down his coat front. Buck wiped his knife on the dead man's jacket and slid it back into it's sheath. Ezra followed suit then the two men climbed down and raced for the strip.

Chris refused to let anyone help him until he fell hard when he tripped on a rock. Even then he protested but the strong hands of Nathan and the big arms of Josiah stood him up and supported him as they made their way to the landing strip. Tiersa and Carmen walked behind and to the sides, watching for trouble. JD walked in front, keeping an eyes out for Buck and Ezra. That would mean the guards were dead and the coast was clear. A smile spread across his face when he saw the two figures running for the planes. "Come on!" he whispered excitedly, "We're almost there!" Without realizing it everyone quickened their pace to match the jubilant englishman. They could taste freedom.

Vin slowly eased the throttle forward when he saw his friends approaching, first Buck and Ezra, then the rest. The behemoth slowly began to move as the cold engines warmed to their task. Buck and Ezra jumped on board as the big plane swung out of it's parking place and onto the runway. Knowing their time was short Vin set the brakes and throttled up the engine as much as he dared. It screamed with restrained power, shuddering violently. One by one the bedraggled party jumped or was helped on board and when the last one left earth Vin released the brake and they shot forward. By now the sounds of the laboring engines had brought the nazi pilot and a few others outside to investigate but before they could get their guns drawn the plane rushed past and lifted off the ground. They shouted for the fighter pilots to man the other planes but Vin had planned for this. He made a banking turn and as per his earlier orders, JD took the last of the grenades taken from the german truck and expertly tossed them as close as he could get to the grounded fighters. Two of the three caught fire and the third's wing was nearly completely ripped off.

"Too right!" Vin shouted from the cockpit. Cheers filled the cargo hold as the plane, guided by Tanner's experienced hands, turned and headed for home. As they flew they realized they were close to the ocean. Knowing they be safe once away from the flak batteries on land and harboring ships just off shore Vin throttled forward and took out over the water. Sooner than expected a voice...an American voice crackled over the radio, "Unidentified enemy plane, you are in allied airspace, You will be shot down unless..."

JD grabbed the reciever away from Vin, "We're on your side! We're your allies! We've been behind enemy lines and..."

Josiah snatched the reciever from the frantic boy and spoke calmly into it, "This is Color Sergant Josiah Sanchez, I am on board with Wing Commander Vin Tanner, Sergant Nathan Jackson, Major Christopher Larabee, Captain..." His dialouge was interrupted by the american below them,

"Alright, you have permission to land. Continue present course, carrier Vampire has strip ready."

"Better have a medical team ready too," the scot said grimly, "We have a wounded man on board."

"Roger."

"Look," Vin said, pointing ahead of them. On the horizon, growing larger as they neared, an allied carrier. They were home.

Chris stood in the doorway of the british hospital and gazed into the distance. He thought of the many things he'd overcome to be where he was now and smiled faintly. Only with God's help had he made it out of Germany alive...only with God's help... It had been two weeks since he and his group of fellow survivors had returned from behind enemy lines... Heroes, that's what some were calling them...heroes. But the credit did not belong to them, he realized that now, only by the grace of God had they done wht they'd done. They had all been separated after returning, sent to different posts. Some returned to active duty, some placed on reserve and he still waited for release from the hospital.

"Hello there," a woman's voice came from behind him. Turning Chris felt a smile creep across his face as he recognized the two women standing before him.

"Carmen, Tiersa, good to see you..."

"Top o' the mornin, suren' your lookin' well."

Chris nodded, "I'm only here because of the doctors, I'm fine..."

"You are, that's why they are releasing you today," another woman's voice came from the hallway to Larabee's right, he turned and there stood a blonde angel...Mary Travis.

"Mary?" He asked unsure of what he was seeing.

"Yes, it's me," she smiled her lovely smile, "I came because my father has a proposition for you. He wants to make you and the six other men a special unit..."

Chris smiled, "Sounds good, what would we be doing?"

Mary smiled, "Why don't you come with me and we'll talk about it."

Chris nodded and after a cordial goodbye to his other visitors he dissapeared down the hospital corridor with Mary.

Tiersa turned to Carmen and shrugged, "Love, what can you do?"

And together the girls headed off to an uncertain future but both secure in their faith and their friendship.

"Vin Tanner?"

It was a woman's voice, tinged with a southern american accent. Vin slid out from under the plane wing he'd been working on and felt his jaw hit the ground. Standing before him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her dark hair and green eyes complemented her tanned skin.

She smiled under his gaze, "My name is Jesse, I am here to take you to meet General Travis from the US. He has a proposition for you..."

Vin grinned a bit lopsidedly, "I'm all yours..."

Jesse laughed and motioned towards a waiting jeep, "Shall we go then?"

THE END


End file.
